


草原

by paul



Category: blank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 40,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paul/pseuds/paul
Summary: 可汗幼子壕X草原母亲小k（是的，他会非常能生）
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

帐篷里摆着两只火炉，燃烧的微弱噼啪声在两具交缠耸动的肉体间歇时变得淫糜而色情，承受的那方屈起的雪白的腿，在衣服堆里若隐若现，他上方一个强壮的男人紧紧抓着腰部，卖力地挺动身躯，重新掠夺属于他的领地。

很快他们的嘴唇贪婪地贴在一起，仿佛饥渴很久的旅人，不停吮吸纠缠，渐渐地男人把吻落在下方男人的胸脯上，快速用力地嘬吸，躺在熊皮上的人难耐而克制地发出闷哼，手指紧抓毛皮的边缘。

“我不行了……”基里尔小声啜泣。

詹姆斯宠溺地撩起他额前的碎发，亲吻眉眼“你的潜力远不止此。”

他的手指使劲抓捏另一测的乳头，粉红色膨胀的小东西在他的玩弄下间歇地流出乳白色的奶汁，詹姆斯不得不把头埋在颈间，狠狠地闻着基里尔的味道，他的信息素永远使人着迷，天知道在父亲的部下里，黑暗中有多少只眼睛觊觎着散发着甘美诱惑气息的身体。

“这次肚子里的种该是我的了吧？”詹姆斯舔了舔嘴唇，咧嘴笑。

基里尔闭着眼睛，现在詹姆斯深埋在他体内不动，但过度的欢愉让基里尔无意识地颤抖，在听到这句辨不出是调侃还是询问的话时，睁开那对蓝宝石般的眼睛。

“这次不是你的，下次也该是你的了。”基里尔叹息道。

詹姆斯趴在他身上，抱住不放，基里尔故意留着的胡子真碍事，可在詹姆斯看来别有风情，一种迷样的脆弱和诱惑深深地吸引他，他不禁再次嫉妒起父亲，成为基里尔第一个孩子的父亲，也就是他的弟弟。

看到执着吮吸奶汁的詹姆斯，基里尔试图推开他的头“给你弟弟留一点。”

“先喂饱我再说。”詹姆斯呢喃。

“你把我咬疼了！”基里尔甩给他一个巴掌。

婴儿的哭声在帐篷里响起，基里尔费力地推开沉重的男人，从衣服堆里爬起来，刚才射进身体的精液沿着大腿向下流，他走到摇篮里抱起他的孩子，轻轻拍打着给婴儿喂奶。

詹姆斯的阴茎还硬着，在看到基里尔给弟弟喂奶的场景，更加嫉妒起小家伙夺走基里尔的注意力，即使那个孩子是他亲生子，詹姆斯也会产生相同的心情，于是在露骨的嫉妒之心驱使下，他走到基里尔面前，在不解的目光中，低头张开嘴咬上另一侧，稍加用力将牙齿在敏感的乳头上研磨。

“别胡来！”基里尔气喘吁吁地说。

好不容易喂饱小的那个，基里尔才把婴儿放回摇篮，就被詹姆斯从身后抱住，粗鲁用力地撸动有些垂软的阴茎，自己那火热坚挺的雄性象征在濡湿的股间磨蹭挤压，这次基里尔变得顺从，他弯腰随手抓住椅子，分开颤抖的腿，将隐秘敏感的部位展示在詹姆斯目光之下。

饱满结实的臀部向上半撅着，激动与兴奋让詹姆斯对面前身体的占有达到最高点，他喜欢这种彻底臣服的姿势，于是故意让阴茎在凹陷处乱捅一通，再吊胃口般自上而下插入基里尔湿润热情的体内。

直到腹部紧贴臀肉，基里尔都没有发出声音，修长优美的脖颈向下垂，当詹姆斯故意抽出小部分再狠狠撞击时，才迫使他发出一声哽咽。

身体在詹姆斯的冲击中不停震动，在詹姆斯粗重的喘息中，肌肤拍打和黏膜与性器官摩擦的声音，让基里尔快速地吞咽唾液，希望能满足身后的爱人。

接着詹姆斯离开他，拉扯着重新躺回那张巨大的熊皮上，这个畜生是詹姆斯打猎时的战利品，专门献给父亲近来宠爱的基里尔，只是老可汗怎么也想不到，他的爱子对基里尔有着多么狂热的爱。

侧面插入让基里尔紧张的神经稍加放松，他舒服地躺在詹姆斯的臂弯里，看着恼人的左手又一次玩弄乳头，看着奶汁喷射的场面，基里尔反手抚摸詹姆斯的脸说“我会怀一个属于你的孩子。”

詹姆斯放缓抽送的动作，亲昵地吻他的嘴唇“不急，早晚你会给我生一堆孩子。”

基里尔羞怯地闭上眼睛，在詹姆斯规律地晃动中抚摸着下身，他真喜欢这个英俊果敢，偶尔又有些孩子气的义子。

“你会支持我的对吧？”詹姆斯忽然说。

基里尔没回答，他以为这不是个问句，于是故意缩紧屁股，听到头顶上詹姆斯咬牙切齿地说“看我怎么教训你。”

“任凭发落。”


	2. Chapter 2

迎接察里津公国的贵族到汗国时，詹姆斯不在场，他正在西北方不远的地方代父亲举办祭祀，詹姆斯向来讨厌这种事，他更愿意在草原上骑马打猎，或者与敌人厮杀，不过萨满法师说这个小贵族不同一般，左右他们大家未来的命运。

“干脆把他掐死，再拿去祭天。”詹姆斯躺在草坡上对随从说。

“那可不行，听说他长得很美，两只眼睛专会诱惑人。”随从神秘地说。

“他？一个男人能好看成什么样，不能生孩子的女人都没价值，何况什么漂亮男人，”詹姆斯爬起来，抽出弯刀细细地擦拭“干脆把他的眼睛戳瞎，看他还能有什么魔力。”

“没准您见到他，就会改变主意。”

詹姆斯皱眉，揪起地上的草，开始编织草兔子，随从知道他心情不好，立刻闭紧嘴巴。

说到察里津公国，詹姆斯曾经穿上他们的衣服混入侦查情况，偶然碰到一位让他心动的人，当时他真想把人掠去，但又怕打草惊蛇，只能看着那个年轻男人与他人在酒馆里缠绵拥吻，甚至连名字都不知道叫什么，詹姆斯从此就忘不掉那个金发碧眼的男人，不止一次地想为一己私欲攻打他们。

现在这个地方终于抵抗不住持久地攻击，决定派人和亲，据说父亲不答应，但见了使者一面后就彻底转变态度，让詹姆斯感到不解，现在望着东方那片颜色暧昧又危险的云团，他觉得或许这是某种征兆。

几天后詹姆斯回来，看到父亲帐篷外围着很多人，一时以为出了什么事，抓住其中一个追问怎么了。

“自从得到那个人，可汗已经好几天不关心政事了。”

詹姆斯挑眉，大踏步地想走进去，在抓到帐篷帘的瞬间又放弃了，他转身招呼那些人“先报给我听。”

期间他的父亲出来巡视一圈，看到詹姆斯治理有方，不禁点头称赞，可在詹姆斯看来那行为很虚伪，因为不管他怎么表现，父亲都不会亲近他，据说当年他母亲是其他部落献上的礼物，新婚之夜刺伤了他的父亲后就被关起来，直到精神失常，最后难产而死。所以詹姆斯从小到大都不受人喜欢，若不是他的拳头够硬，武力够强，没准早被扔到大草原上自生自灭了。

处理完所有的事，詹姆斯感到疲倦，牵着他心爱的马走到河边，准备美美地睡上一觉，忽然听到河边有人影。

一个年轻男人缓慢地向河里走，那头漂亮的金发在詹姆斯看来勾起隐秘的心事，就在他准备仔细观察时，那个男人毫不迟疑地继续向前走，那样子就好像要轻生，詹姆斯没法再看下去，大踏步地走过去拦腰抱住对方拖回岸边。

忽然一把明晃晃地匕首顶在詹姆斯的下巴，他感到一丝刺痛“别乱来。”

“乱来的是你！”年轻男人开口“你想做什么？”

詹姆斯仔细端详后惊讶地发现这是当初在酒馆里一见钟情的对象，顿时张口结舌，结果在对方眼中变得更加奇怪。

男人眯起蓝眼睛，发出危险的警告“你是可汗的护卫？专门来监视我的？”

“不，我是他儿子，”詹姆斯的心跳得厉害“所以……”

男人轻轻点头，把匕首扔到一边，笑呵呵地说“你以为我要寻死？在那样的几天几夜之后？”

詹姆斯看到他暧昧地舔嘴唇，他完全想不到朝思暮想的梦中情人就像从天上掉下来，可他现在好像有点明白，但又不十分肯定。

“你是察里津公国的人？”詹姆斯终于看到他脖颈上挂着的十字架项坠，还有项坠下方在雪白的胸膛上布着若有若无的嫣红吻痕。

“告诉你吧，你父亲比我想象得有力的多。”男人笑得暧昧。

詹姆斯成了那个脸红的人，他感到口干舌燥又不知该回答什么，名义上他应该管这个男人叫……

“我叫基里尔，是察里津公国扔出来不要的祭品。”

“别这么说，你……你……”詹姆斯磕磕巴巴。

基里尔挑起他的下巴，彼此挨得很近，几乎能感受到热气“你很强壮，也很英俊。”

詹姆斯窘迫地低下头，听到基里尔继续说“我出来透透气，想洗个澡。”

“水太冷了，会生病。”詹姆斯下意识地说。

基里尔抓住他的手，用诱惑的语调在詹姆斯耳边呵气“你来把我弄热一点？”

远处传来呼喊声，基里尔把詹姆斯按在草丛里说“你可以来找我，只要没人发现，现在我该回去了。”

基里尔笑呵呵地在他脸上留下一吻，就站起来跑向找他的人，而留下来的詹姆斯詹简直不敢相信眼前的一切，直到天上的云飘去又飘回，他才捂着脸爬起来好像发了烧。


	3. Chapter 3

为了给詹姆斯庆功，老可汗举办一场小规模的晚宴，照例宴席上本不该有类似基里尔这样的人，可准备入席的詹姆斯一眼就看到基里尔穿着本国的衣服坐在父亲身边，他没觉得哪里不对，因为詹姆斯正找不到机会了解这位伯爵先生。

晚宴正式开始前，可汗向詹姆斯介绍他的新欢，基里尔的反应就像第一次见面，眼睛低垂，小心伸出手，詹姆斯不懂这是什么意思，被父亲提醒才明白，尴尬地用嘴唇碰了碰手背。

酒宴的气氛越发热烈，可汗说不想打扰詹姆斯和其他年轻的族人畅饮，待了一阵就带着基里尔离开了，詹姆斯看着基里尔的背影，听到旁边的人大声地说。

“啐，就是漂亮罢了。”

“你的眼睛刚才挂在他身上了，哈哈。”

詹姆斯皱眉，他不喜欢基里尔在背后被人以这种方式讨论。

“他在公国有名的很。”

“怎么讲？”

“因为能生孩子。”

詹姆斯差点一口酒喷出来“喝多了吧，他是男人！”

一阵胡闹之后，侍从给他不紧不慢地倒酒，小声说“我听别人说的，本来看准的是公爵家的女儿，使者那天把他带来，可汗差点杀了使者，小伯爵干脆脱光衣服，可汗当场就决定把人留下，赶走使者说公爵女儿不用送来了。”

詹姆斯拿起鹿腿咬了一大口，听侍从继续说“那天晚上，小伯爵的叫声……啧啧。”

猛地起身打翻桌子，侍从吓得不敢出声，詹姆斯忍着怒气说“别再私下说这种事，他毕竟是父亲的人，要懂得尊重人。”

“……是”

生气的当然不止这种冠冕堂皇的理由，詹姆斯拿起酒壶向外走，脚步不稳，他喝的不多，却因为基里尔的事心烦意乱，头顶上的月亮把周围的一切照得很亮，他看到基里尔从父亲的大帐出来，怀里抱着什么东西，好奇地跟在后面。

基里尔警觉地回头看到来人是詹姆斯后，冷淡地说“你还说不是监视我的？”

“我……”詹姆斯舌头打结，连酒壶都被扔到脚下。

基里尔笑了，瞬间化解他们之间的紧张，詹姆斯看着那张漂亮的脸，忍不住咽口水，他知道自己很失礼，无论是从他们的习惯或什么罗斯人的习惯看，天知道基里尔是可汗的人，詹姆斯要在乎什么自己在对方眼中的形象。

“我就出来透透气，拿的是酒，不是什么机密，更没有想过里应外合。”基里尔笑呵呵地说。

詹姆斯冷静下来，他从地上揪起一把草，编织他的草兔子“那你更不怕我跟着啊。”

基里尔瞪他一眼，向前走了两步说“随你的便。”

在詹姆斯的点头下，守卫允许他们离开，能在夜晚到更远的地方，詹姆斯不紧不慢地跟在后面，还顺便牵了马。

“你想去哪儿，我送你。”詹姆斯说。

“你以为我想回去？那样不就背叛了你父亲吗？”基里尔脱下长袍，搭在手臂上，另一只手打开酒壶，喝了一口。

现在基里尔周身上下穿得都是詹姆斯部族的衣服，必须说他的细腰引人遐想，詹姆斯想象着回到帐篷的基里尔被父亲压在身下操了一通，才会从头到脚换成新衣服。

“你想回去吗？”詹姆斯脱口而出。

基里尔像看傻瓜似的回头看他一眼，詹姆斯忍不住脸红。

“不，我才不会回去，他们讨厌我，正好有个累赘可以摆脱。”基里尔笑着说。

“你能生孩子？”詹姆斯也不懂他今天说出的每句话都在降低基里尔对他的好印象，如果有的话。

“和你有什么关系。”

詹姆斯大步走过去抓住他的手腕“别跟我这么讲话，我是我父亲的儿子。”

“所以呢？”基里尔挑衅地问。

“我了解他，如果发现被骗，你的下场会非常惨。”詹姆斯压低声音说。

“倒要谢谢你的关心，”基里尔抱着肩膀抬起下巴说“你父亲相信。”

“这……”詹姆斯糊涂了。

“你想知道答案吗？”基里尔眯起眼睛，脸上挂着淡淡的笑“我明天带你去看。”

结果第三天基里尔才有机会出门，以回家探亲的名义，詹姆斯真搞不懂这家伙到底是怎么能让父亲同意的，更别说找上自己当守卫。

“现在你真的成了监视我的人啦。”基里尔接过詹姆斯递来的外套，系好后翻身上马。

“我是不想父亲担心，他喜欢你。”詹姆斯有点难受。

“你喜欢我吗？”基里尔纵马向前跑了一箭地，抓住缰绳，回头大声地问。

詹姆斯赶紧向四周看，夹紧马腹向前跑去“别开玩笑。”

基里尔拿着马鞭仔细观察他的反应，然后就笑着继续向前赶路。

就在他们走到罗斯国附近时，基里尔放慢速度，低声对詹姆斯说“我跟你父亲说，今天要去杀掉一个人，他认为你合适，我也认为你能做到。”

这对詹姆斯确实没什么难度，只是在看到基里尔指的目标时，似乎想起什么，这是那个在酒馆里和基里尔接吻的人。

“他是你的旧情人。”詹姆斯用的肯定句。

基里尔诧异地望他一眼，轻声说“能做到吗？”

“他威胁你？”

基里尔摇头“不，他背叛我。”

“老实说吧，你在罗斯国的时候，一定不止他一个情人，为什么偏偏要杀掉他。”詹姆斯才不想被人当刀。

“记得前天跟你讲过的吗，不是他，我怎么知道我能生孩子。”基里尔说得平静，詹姆斯却真的愣住了。

“等等……你有孩子？跟他，不对，你真的能生？”詹姆斯认为这太荒诞了。

基里尔不高兴地说“你就没有胡作非为的时候？”

莫名的，詹姆斯有点高兴，现在不仅对基里尔的印象改观，还对他产生更大的兴趣，一个能生孩子的男人，这真是……

最后在詹姆斯的反复盘问下，那家伙终于老实交代，基里尔曾经跟他游历一年多，期间生下一个男孩，结果被他卖掉了，因为神父说男人生的孩子一定是恶魔，准备把基里尔也烧死，偏偏可汗大举进攻，打得他们受不了，才干脆把基里尔丢出来。

这下詹姆斯可以心安理得地杀掉这家伙了，不仅为了基里尔遭受的背叛，还因为在这帮家伙的世界观中，竟然打算让恶魔诅咒自己的家族，而事实上，基里尔才不会是什么恶魔。

一切结束后，在回去的路上，詹姆斯看到基里尔心事重重“你的那个孩子找不到了？”

“其实我对那孩子没什么感情，就是觉得很……”基里尔说不下去。

詹姆斯明白他的倔强，将刚才编好的草兔子塞到基里尔手里“送你的礼物。”

“谢谢，我想我……”基里尔准备脱衣服。

“你干什么？”詹姆斯躲得老远。

“说好的，让你清楚答案。”基里尔抓着衣服问。

“等等，我现在什么都了解了，你把衣服穿好。”詹姆斯拒绝道。

基里尔看了他一阵，走上前使劲亲他的嘴唇“那就回去吧。”

这下詹姆斯只敢走在他后面，直到回到家后，看到基里尔被父亲紧紧抱住亲吻不停，才意识到嫉妒又一次狠狠啃噬着他的心，同时后悔刚才没给那个基里尔的旧情人多捅几刀。


	4. Chapter 4

打猎归来的詹姆斯将战利品，一头黑熊给了父亲，然后熊皮就被转送到基里尔手里。詹姆斯曾见过基里尔趴在父亲大帐的虎皮上下棋，白皙赤裸的小腿不断晃来晃去，让他差点没法跟父亲好好说话，他们两个全像基里尔不在场似的，毫无忌讳地讲机要政事。

就在詹姆斯认为汇报结束时，可汗重新提起娶亲的事，到现在他已经用不同的理由拒绝了三桩婚事，造成这些的“罪魁祸首”已经成为父亲的情人，让詹姆斯认为自己没准这辈子都不想结婚了。

“喂，基里尔，你有兄弟姐妹吗？”詹姆斯扭头对那个金发美人打趣。

和刚来时相比，基里尔的头发变长了，这说明他愿意接受新国家的习俗，准备留头发梳辫子了，他闻声抬头，缓慢地坐起来，笑眯眯地望着可汗“你们怎么想要来捉弄我？我有一个双胞胎妹妹，生下来就死掉了。”

“多可惜，不然我能娶她了。”詹姆斯摊手。

基里尔的表情微变，立刻去看可汗，可能此处民风彪悍，老首领没觉得这话有什么不妥，反而说“那样的话，两个我都要。”

基里尔放下心地站起来，赤足走到可汗身后，轻轻地给他按摩肩膀，结果被故意拽到怀里，大手直接伸进衣服乱摸，基里尔睁大眼睛，看到詹姆斯起身倒退几步离开帐篷。

如果当时詹姆斯没有不识趣地赶快走掉，说不好会露出什么表情，他看到宽大的罩袍下，充当战利品的异国小伯爵什么都没穿，象牙白的皮肤上粉红色的乳头若隐若现，那比詹姆斯见过的任何场景都诱人，更别说对方那张略带惊恐又努力迎合的脸，可汗的体力虽强，他们之间也不过是掠夺者和俘虏的关系，谁知道什么时候就被厌烦了。

站在帐篷外的詹姆斯忽略身后已经响起的呻吟，迈着沉重的步伐，现在他需要找个发泄的方式，本来骑马射箭或者摔跤都是不错的法子，但詹姆斯乔装打扮潜到基里尔的母国，那里的人打仗不行，享乐的本事却是一等一，指望能在其中找到未来的伴侣，詹姆斯认为自己一定是被下了蛊。与一位黑发美人温存后，詹姆斯选择去酒馆，他准备给基里尔带一点，顺便帮他解乡愁，结果他听到一件与基里尔有关的传闻。

原来基里尔在这里一直有老大公私生子的传闻，据说是老大公和亲妹妹通奸后所生，被伯爵家收养在身边，詹姆斯忽然对他更加亲近，根本不用想象就知道基里尔的遭遇和他差不多，无法克制的冲动游走全身，一个念头在大脑中闪现，他可以取代老可汗，这样就能有充分理由占有基里尔。但那样一来，他就变成第二个掠夺者，詹姆斯希望基里尔在望着他的眼神里有爱，那是他曾经可望不可及的。

几天后回到领地的詹姆斯听说可汗去巡边了，那是早就该做的事，迫于压力他没把基里尔带在身边，听说萨满法师通过占卜，信誓旦旦地说基里尔会给他们带来大灾祸，可汗没搭理她，只是安抚似地带上其他情人，想到基里尔最近一个人，詹姆斯的血液上涌。

打听到对方正在指挥人做一项名为蒸汽房的新工程，詹姆斯跑过去，看到基里尔穿着朴素的衣服手拿图纸，指挥一些战俘工匠。

“好久不见。”詹姆斯凑过去轻声说。

基里尔若无其事地看他一眼“离我远点。”

“什么？”詹姆斯惊讶，他保证没做什么让基里尔生气的事，明明他刚回来。

“我是个不祥的人，”基里尔撇嘴“你们的巫师说的，看来跟我们那儿的神父差不多的水平。”

詹姆斯笑，伸手去抓他脖子上的十字挂坠“那你还戴着它？”

“这……这又不一样。”基里尔赶快塞好，不悦地看着詹姆斯。

“我听说，你们罗斯人都喜欢蒸汽房，还是跟罗马人学的。”詹姆斯没话找话。

“正好，你可以当第一个实验对象。”基里尔眨眼。

“什么？”詹姆斯自认他体验过，但听基里尔这话，思绪已经飞到他跟金发小美人一起蒸桑拿的场景了。

“我希望你们都能试试，这里晚上很冷，你们太不懂得享受生活。”基里尔撇嘴。

詹姆斯故意凑到他耳边压低声音说“我以为你在这儿的每个夜晚都很热。”

基里尔的脸一下就红了，冷笑着回答“是啊，你父亲非常执着让我生孩子。”

詹姆斯抿紧嘴唇，轻轻地触碰他的腰，手指用力地抓着“我认为这对你是一种保护。”

基里尔叹气“说点开心的吧，找到喜欢的对象了吗？”

詹姆斯摇头“我可能不会结婚了。”

基里尔满不在乎地拉着他的手躲到树下“说好你来做第一个实验对象。”

那双蓝眼睛此时带着戏谑和调侃，又好像在挑衅，一种“你敢吗”的态度不言而明，这让詹姆斯心跳加速。

“什么时候？”他的声音变得不像自己。

“很快，”基里尔离开他向那个小工程走去“我会通知你。”


	5. Chapter 5

夜晚降临，詹姆斯身披黑色的斗篷，悄无声息地走到基里尔所在的帐篷外，可汗不来找他的时候，基里尔就住在这里，周围没有把守的护卫，据说是可汗特别要求的，詹姆斯想没准是他父亲怕年轻的基里尔寂寞难耐的时候跟强壮的守备搞上，这种事前些年发生过一次，血腥的下场让詹姆斯记忆犹新。

挑开帐帘詹姆斯闪身而入，看到基里尔侧卧在作为礼物的熊皮上，盖着厚重的毯子，让他看起来显得脆弱无助，詹姆斯怜惜地望着他，希望自己刚才没有会错意，如果基里尔声张起来，难保不会有情况发生。

“你会下棋吗？”基里尔从毯子里钻出来，搓着手指，示意詹姆斯给火炉里加点炭。

“会一点，不配当你的对手。”詹姆斯从怀里掏出作为礼物的那皮囊酒递过去。

基里尔拧开瓶盖，光是闻着味道就露出怀念的表情，仰头喝下一大口，红色的酒液顺着嘴角、下巴再到喉结，詹姆斯连忙扭头，基里尔看着他笑出声。

“你心里想的什么，我全都懂……”基里尔把自己围在毯子里“可是先跟我下棋。”

詹姆斯犹豫地问“你不好奇我今晚会出现。”

基里尔示意他把棋盘拿过来，边摆弄棋子边说“从见我的第一次起，你就想跟我上床。”

詹姆斯窘迫地咳嗽，坐在基里尔对面，胡乱拿起棋子就要下，被制止道“喂，你拿的是王后。”

“抱歉，我……我……”詹姆斯结巴起来。

基里尔抓过他的袍子边，在嘴唇上轻吻，动作轻柔缓慢，就像羽毛在唇边扫过，詹姆斯立刻就平静下来，除了他仍然没法直视基里尔的眼睛。

“现在能好好下棋了吗？”基里尔调皮地眨眼。

詹姆斯暧昧地答应，只要能不去看对方，他还能暂时保持理智，慢慢找回游戏的节奏，陪着基里尔一起消磨时间。

“你跟你父亲长得不太像，”基里尔评价“你是我见过的男人当中，相当英俊的那种，并且是最强壮的。”

“谢谢……这里的生活你还适应吗？”詹姆斯的精神逐渐放松。

基里尔想了想，推开棋子，抓起一件外套披在身上“在哪里对我都差不多，我没法安分下来。”

詹姆斯以为他指的是神经紧张那方面“我知道有种草药，可以助眠，身边还有一些，我可以给……你……”

原本站在他身后的基里尔，灵活地走到身边，手指在他的腰带上抚摸“上次我说给你奖励，你现在还想要吗？”

詹姆斯感到一股淡淡的青草味从基里尔身上传出，不由深深地吸气，努力平息即将变得短促的呼吸“你是我父亲的情人。”

基里尔像听到什么笑话，开始还能忍着，之后就干脆倒在塌上捂着肚子笑个不停“我了解你们的风俗，当然我不会勉强你，如果你拒绝的话。”

无法果断拒绝的詹姆斯，看着基里尔停下笑，缓慢地解开衣服，老可汗特意将东方的丝绸给他做贴身的衣服，现在那些素色的布料滑过洁白的躯体，詹姆斯清楚他应该离开，脚下却像生了根，眼睛直勾勾地盯着，直到基里尔在他面前全身赤裸，再大方地屈起腿，露出让詹姆斯口干舌燥的地方。

金色的体毛下，垂软的性器官下面是一些不同于普通男人的阴影，基里尔轻轻用手指分开下面，那是女人才会有的部分，这种组合放到其他任何人身上，詹姆斯都会认为是怪异到该被拉出去处死，可基里尔不同，他全身没有一处不是完美无瑕充满性诱惑，以至于詹姆斯低声轻呼。

“太美了……”

基里尔得意地微笑，很快用斗篷把身体遮挡，恢复刚才的样子“现在你相信了？”

詹姆斯略带嫉妒地说“所以你当时就是用这招让我父亲大开眼界的？”

基里尔耸肩“不然我能怎么办，我的国家还指望我给他们平息战争呢，我是个牺牲品。”

詹姆斯走过用手指抚摸他的下巴“他们抛弃了你，明知道你可能会遭受什么伤害。”

基里尔的眼神闪过一丝惊讶，随后就伸手抓他的腰带“刚才给你看了我的，你的呢？”

“我的什么？”詹姆斯不解。

“传闻说你们的男人那活儿比公牛还大，我见过你们的祭祀，让人失望。”

赌上本族人的名誉，詹姆斯脑子一热就解开裤子，从刚才到现在他一直处于兴奋状态，而当雄性器官握在基里尔手中时，詹姆斯才意识到他上当了。

“你这里让我想起一些以前的事……”基里尔眯起眼睛自言自语。

“什么？”詹姆斯又听不懂了。

基里尔用两只手握住那根在没彻底觉醒前就十分惊人的大家伙“跟我说说你的第一次吧。”

“我为什么要说。”詹姆斯额头的青筋迸现，基里尔的手像有魔法，每一下都拿捏的精准无比，阴茎在他的手里像有生命般，很快就膨胀、竖起，最后颤巍巍地立在两人中间。

“因为这样会让你轻松一点，”基里尔抬起头，轻笑着张开嘴，小心地舔过龟头“味道也不错，我相信那个传说了，亲眼证明。”

“第一次……嘶……”詹姆斯低声咒骂，这感觉太棒了，基里尔的口腔有力地吮吸，用舌头爱抚柱身，充满技巧地在敏感的地方呼气再吸气，詹姆斯全身颤栗着，手不由自主地抓住基里尔肩膀，希望他能舔得再棒些。

“第一次有些丢脸，”詹姆斯闭上眼睛，回忆当时的场景“我问我的贴身侍卫，那是什么，他告诉我找个女人，结果我看到那地方就射了，她没笑我，帮我守住秘密，后来她去到其他地方了，我没再见过她。”

基里尔吐出阴茎，手指交叉着撸动，半真半假地抱怨“我不耐烦继续帮你弄了。”

詹姆斯清楚他是故意那么说的，也伸出手套弄起来“我说了我的，你的呢？”

“你猜？”基里尔从塌上下来，站在詹姆斯面前，亲了亲他的脸。

“我猜不出，是你第一个孩子的父亲吗？”詹姆斯感到嫉妒。

基里尔咬他的耳垂，故意让阴茎贴近身体，用贴身的衣服卷起那地方，灵活地操控手指像蛇般运用多种技巧，让那里很快就处于爆发的边缘。

“跟你说吧，是一匹马，刚刚成年的马。”基里尔凑近后用很轻的声音说。

“别开玩笑……”詹姆斯颤抖着射在基里尔的衣服上，尴尬地看着亵渎自己父亲情人的“罪证”，被基里尔说出的话震惊。

“我没骗你，”基里尔伸出手臂环住他的肩膀“你的那里就让我想起它，真是充满冲动的记忆。”

詹姆斯猛地扣住他的后脑，强迫对方和自己接吻，他才不管基里尔的性启蒙对象是动物还是人，现在基里尔就站在他面前，他们还刚刚做了一件龌龊事，过去的事早就随风而去，詹姆斯希望现在基里尔的眼睛里只有自己。

一丝唾液在两人间连接，詹姆斯如愿以偿地在那双波光盈盈的蓝眼睛里看到专属自己的柔情蜜意，就忍不住再吻他的额头、眼睛和鼻梁，手指也不老实地在腰侧来回滑动，显示出办事之前特有的急躁。

“你说过的，我需要保护，以给你父亲生孩子的方式。”基里尔在他怀里轻声说。

“什么？”詹姆斯听了第二遍才明白男人的意思，沮丧地叹气。

“可我没说不能做别的，”看到詹姆斯眼中重燃的希望，基里尔将手指按在他的嘴唇上“今天太晚了，等完工后，我会记得你。”

“好吧，如果这是你希望的。”詹姆斯叹气。

基里尔拍拍他的脸，微笑道“要忍耐啊，我的小马。”


	6. Chapter 6

蒸汽房的施工现场很快就有了一位新监工，詹姆斯不仅对基里尔的设计加以改进，还时常亲自带人建造，基里尔经常会坐在旁边晒太阳，看着詹姆斯赤裸上身，露出鼓胀有力的肌肉，在阳光下像涂了一层油般光亮迷人，他甚至想应该把这场面画下来。

基里尔真的这么干了，这是除了下棋外的第二个兴趣，他的老师说他没什么天分，画出来的东西匠气十足没有创意，可基里尔给詹姆斯看他的未完成画作，却得到赞美。

“这是我对吗？”詹姆斯用布擦汗，指着画布上的一个人说。

基里尔笑“求您别那么自恋，这只是一种表现手法，不过得到您的夸奖，我颇受感动。”

詹姆斯需要忍耐的是，在公开场合基里尔与他交谈中故意表现的疏离，从语言到动作，不过今天不太一样，那个小工程快完工了，基里尔看起来心情很好，他拿起詹姆斯的外套递过去。

“有点凉，请快穿上它。”

得到心上人的关心，詹姆斯变得飘飘然了，想到眼前用于享乐的建筑物，可以让他和基里尔躲开人群享受秘密欢乐，詹姆斯就特别卖力，恨不得当天就能盖好。

“我想你的蒸汽房能用了吧？”詹姆斯希望对方明白他的意思。

接受外套的掌心被基里尔的手轻轻滑过，那双阳光下显得浅淡的蓝眼睛和眼角的笑纹，让詹姆斯差点现在就抱住对方。

听他那么说，基里尔想了想回答“内部的装饰还差得远，但是以你们的审美，大约也看不出什么区别。”

被揶揄是野蛮人让詹姆斯红了脸，或许他应该去罗斯人的集市上买些羊皮书，听说那些人就喜欢雕像、绘画这种没什么用的东西，可既然基里尔喜欢，詹姆斯觉得多个能聊得来的共同话题，没准能拉近彼此的距离。

就在他认为和基里尔好事将近的时候，老可汗回来了，詹姆斯气得在自己的帐篷里转来转去，所有的计划和设想全都没法在短时间内完成，让基里尔在看到詹姆斯时吓了一跳，这个强壮的年轻人，用露骨、火红的眼神望着他，这太危险了。

老可汗不满意那些情人，所以半路回来希望带上基里尔一起，在听到那项临走前，答应给异国小伯爵解闷的东西被正经地盖起来，也忍不住好奇地要去看看。

“最近快下雪了，正好可以试试你的小玩意。”老可汗暧昧地摸他的脸。

基里尔感觉到詹姆斯的视线，有了一个好办法，他拿起那张图纸给老可汗展示里面都是做什么用的，而在转身面对詹姆斯的时候，他故意把图纸拿起来，手指在某处稍作停留，詹姆斯立刻就从妒火中烧中拉回理智。

那是一处隐蔽的入口，当时他认为是专门用来给两人偷情欢愉的，没想到现在就能派上用场，这下他不那么着急了，慢慢地退出父亲的帐篷。回到自己的帐篷，詹姆斯开始洗澡，换一套干净的贴身衣服，甚至找人把头发都整理一番，摸到脸上的胡子时，他有些不满意，可他怕变化太大让基里尔有种刻意的感觉。

夜，他像先前那样披着黑色斗篷从小门潜入蒸汽房，绕过碍眼的装饰，他看到基里尔正站在不远处，就在詹姆斯刚想出声打招呼时，看到父亲正坐在对面，手指剥掉基里尔的衣服，让那具迷人的身体毫无遮挡地暴露在面前。

老可汗用马鞭在基里尔的腿内侧磨蹭，示意他把腿长得再大些，一只手抓住挺翘的臀部揉捏不停，然后低头品尝含吮，詹姆斯看到基里尔的手抓着可汗的肩膀，头向后仰，轻轻晃动，表示正在承受不言而明的爱抚，然后他就看到了詹姆斯。

那表情恐怕詹姆斯没法忘掉了，羞耻和兴奋同时在那张白瓷的脸蛋上出现，像涂抹一层淡红色的釉彩，略高的温度和潮湿的空气让身体泛着朦胧的光，紧咬的嘴唇偶尔泄出叹息般的呻吟，在玩弄中加入手指后，整个人就像献祭用的羔羊，脆弱迷茫。

看到对着自己摇头，指了指父亲，再表示无奈的基里尔，詹姆斯下意识地握住腰带上的短刀。现在基里尔被要求跪在地上，抬起屁股，摆出野兽交合的姿势，詹姆斯相信这对基里尔来说是不得不习惯的事，亲眼见到那副身躯被侵犯，再享乐般在抖动的臀部上反复用巴掌拍打，詹姆斯没法不生气，基里尔不该被如此对待。

我不会那样待他。

詹姆斯走不开，更不想走，他要记住眼前心上人被无情玩弄的场景，尤其基里尔在表示轻微地拒绝后还必须自己掰开臀部，在每次沉重的捣弄中叫得大声，那不是情不自禁，是自保且讨好的顺从。老可汗的体力在高温的环境中消耗得很快，不久后就趴在基里尔身上停下动作，可他没离开湿热的身体，执着地再捣弄不停，詹姆斯看到基里尔的脸被侧按在地毯上，嘴角向下撇，表情痛苦难耐，下身在被侵犯的同时还被用手指抓弄前方。

“哪个部分更敏感？”施暴者覆在颤抖的脊背上，故意问道。

“前面……不……啊……是前面……”基里尔错乱地回答。

那场景让詹姆斯想起打猎时在湖边见过的受伤白天鹅，看不下去它没有恢复的可能，詹姆斯就扭断天鹅的脖子，现在如果有选择的机会，他会尽最大可能救它。

“饶了我吧，”离开体内那根硬物，基里尔正面躺在老可汗身下，看着手指再次埋入体内“上帝啊……”

“明明刚才缠着我不放。”老可汗抽回手指涂抹基里尔的嘴唇“让你休息一会儿，先给我洗澡。”

借着阵阵水声，詹姆斯从来时的小门离开，一阵冷风将他吹得清醒些，脑中有个念头，如果基里尔愿意的话，他可以带他走，到南方去，那儿有很多自由的哥萨克人。

詹姆斯有很多生存的本领，他相信基里尔也不是娇生惯养长大，从他手掌某些特定位置的茧子能了解他会射箭，没准刀法也不错，就在这些乱七八糟的想法中，詹姆斯在帐篷里靠着刚才基里尔的身影达到高潮，甚至在随后的梦里，他在两人面前现身，成为一场肉欲盛宴的亲历者，或者干脆把父亲推开，由他来掌控基里尔身体，詹姆斯保证会很温柔。

就在他离开后，基里尔开始给自己和老可汗洗澡，没一会儿就不耐烦地扔掉工具，趴在台子上，示意对方给他用树叶抽打身体。

“刚才累了？”男人吻他的耳垂。

“有一点……”基里尔没法说，在詹姆斯的注视下，表现出那样一副欲火难耐又被迫顺从的样子，还挺累的。

“明明是你自己说要这个姿势，让我看看你的腿，吹吹就不疼了。”

基里尔推开老可汗的脸“别出声，我想睡一会儿。”

“好吧，”老可汗无可奈何地抚摸他的脸“真拿你没办法。”

基里尔慵懒地翻身，用小腿磨蹭对方的腰“这儿不舒服，还是回你的帐篷，我喜欢那儿。”

“全听你的。”

基里尔心中想的却是，如果对象换成詹姆斯，他保证一早就扑过去，可谁让他们相遇的不是时候，横亘在他们中间的可是个相当大的麻烦，必须尽快解决。


	7. Chapter 7

“帮我看看我的弓？”

背后忽然出现的声音让詹姆斯的手被弯刀割出一道口子，他无可奈何地回答“你怎么走路没声音？”

基里尔抓住他的手指含在嘴里，暧昧地舔“是你太专心了。”

詹姆斯连忙抽回手，掩饰般地接过弓箭，在手里掂了掂“挺重？”

基里尔扬起头“怎么？看不起人？”

“当然不是，如果你的射箭水平不错，下次狩猎带你去。”詹姆斯说。

“你父亲已经同意让我去了，”基里尔眨眼，没忽略詹姆斯眼中一闪而过的黯淡“开心些，这可是我第一次参加你们的狩猎节。”

“你准备和谁一起？”詹姆斯问。

“什么？难道不是单打独斗吗？”基里尔不解“我捉过一头鹿，几只兔子，成绩怎样？”

詹姆斯笑得直不起腰，让基里尔有些生气，连忙说“抱歉，我不是故意的，就是我们的狩猎和你们那种过家家的不一样。”

在听詹姆斯罗列了野猪、熊甚至老虎后，基里尔想了想问“就是你了。”

“我可不行，哪有你这种身份和我在一组的，呃……”詹姆斯差点咬到舌头“我可没法保证你不受伤。”

“受伤怕什么，别看轻我，之所以我没你捕得多，是因为我没法在你们这种环境里大显身手。”基里尔自信。

“拭目以待。”

几天后，狩猎正式开始，老可汗射中一头野猪，众人带着狗一拥而上，发狂的野猪撞倒好几棵树才力竭倒地，基里尔趁老可汗心情不错，就说要去远点的地方，詹姆斯在旁边听得清楚。

“让他跟我一起去，我也要打熊。”基里尔抓着老可汗的胳膊。

“詹姆斯，你看紧他。”老可汗示意詹姆斯掌握尺度。

可在詹姆斯听来，那句同意的话代表着他可以正大光明地和基里尔独处，不等他说什么，基里尔就给身下的棕色马一鞭子，快速地向森林深处冲。

“喂，说好是我来打猎，为什么战利品全都归你了？”

半天过去，基里尔什么都没射到，詹姆斯已经抓到两只兔子一头鹿，他下马将猎物捆在基里尔的马上，拍拍对方的后背“既然我们是一组，还分什么你我。”

基里尔皱眉“你是你的，我是我的。”

詹姆斯郑重地回答“我的也是你的。”

基里尔愣了几秒，抱住詹姆斯的脸使劲亲了两下“你果然喜欢我的。”

詹姆斯苦笑“我以为已经很明显了，但是你别用我对你的感情捉弄我啊，我会当真。”

“本来就是真的啊，”基里尔笑“你每次看见我就苦大仇深的，让我以为你信了萨满法师的话。”

詹姆斯撇嘴“谁管他，他是这里对你敌意最深的人。”

基里尔狡黠地凑过来冲詹姆斯吹气“别转移话题，我也很想和你做一次。”

詹姆斯推开他，眉头皱得更紧“你这样会让我觉得很难过。”

基里尔愣，看到詹姆斯抓起一把草编草兔子“你长得很好，没人能不喜欢你，可你不是一件战利品，被人拿来炫耀，或者像你前男友那样，只想满足自己，唉，没准我也一样，被你迷得神魂颠倒，所以别捉弄我了。”

看着被交到手里的草兔子，基里尔轻声说“这是你送我的第二件礼物。”

“第三件，还有那张熊皮。”

基里尔摇头“不，只有两件是你亲手交给我的，你让我感到难得的温暖。”

“回去吧，”詹姆斯抬头看太阳“要变天了，没准会下雪。”

基里尔从侧面绕到他前面，手掌抬起詹姆斯的下巴“看着我，说你喜欢我。”

詹姆斯深呼吸，轻轻吻他的掌心“我喜欢你。”

基里尔握住詹姆斯的手腕“想听真心话吗？我一向认为在哪里生活都差不多，被差点烧死那次我觉得就算死了也没什么好遗憾的，直到被丢出来当祭品，我也没觉得哪里可怜，但是你让我产生好奇，那种感觉很奇妙，我没体会过，你说的没错，每个人都喜欢我，可我分得清他们出于什么目的，自然也有像你这种性格的，我看不上他们。”

“你想说什么。”詹姆斯心跳加速，把基里尔拥进怀里。

“我想说你这个混蛋，明明睡一次就好了，偏偏要讲什么情话，我又不爱听。”基里尔咬嘴唇。

“那我闭嘴。”詹姆斯老实地说。

“吻我，我现在想和你接吻。”基里尔鼓起腮帮，回抱着强壮男人。

“呃……我们该回去了。”詹姆斯有些怯懦。

基里尔生气地拿起鞭子给他一下“下次你再敢不请自来地闯进我的蒸汽房，我保准割断你的喉咙”

詹姆斯拉住他的手“不然我该怎么办，背着我父亲跟你偷情吗？”

“有什么不行的，好像你心里没那么想过。”基里尔抱怨。

“但是你必须跟我父亲有一个孩子。”詹姆斯嘟囔。

“哼，我倒要谢谢你提醒的是时候。”基里尔翻身上马，让詹姆斯捆好猎物跟在后面“你说的对，我们该回去了。”

看着基里尔的背影，詹姆斯犹豫要不要开口，干脆两个人跑走，反正像基里尔说的，在哪儿生活都一样，可他觉得基里尔是那么说，却未必那么想，谁都清楚一个祭品跑掉，说不准老可汗会继续攻打他的国家，到时候他会意识到自己是罗斯人，应该尽义务。

回到众人身边，老可汗招呼基里尔坐在他身边，面前摆着那只正在火上烤的野猪，詹姆斯吃味地看着父亲的手在基里尔身上摸来摸去，笑得开心。

“给我切一块。”父亲递给基里尔一把刀。

基里尔利落地割掉一大块肉，先自己尝了一口，吐着舌头喊太热，老可汗哈哈大笑，完全不在乎基里尔没把第一个猎物的第一块肉献给自己的无理举动，詹姆斯看到周围有的人用敌意的目光看着基里尔。

之后父亲和基里尔早早退席，谁都知道他们去做什么，詹姆斯面无表情地盯着篝火，和父亲在一起的时间越长，就越安全和不安全，他怀着复杂的心情希望基里尔能坚强地在这里活下去，至少暂时能平安无事。

第二天，老可汗公布一件喜讯，距上一个出生的孩子十几年后，他即将迎来一个新生子，听到这个消息，詹姆斯的一颗心放下来，他本以为会嫉妒的发狂，但和自己的心情相比，基里尔安全了才是他最关心的事。


	8. Chapter 8

现在基里尔享受着整个家族中最优等的待遇，让先前那些对他有敌意的人也无可奈何，毕竟这不仅代表老可汗雄风不老，也说明如罗斯公国所说，基里尔是件最珍贵的“礼物”。最娇嫩的肉、新鲜的奶汁，甚至还有异国的水果，老可汗简直不知道该怎么对待基里尔才好。对此，詹姆斯倒觉得这些未必是基里尔想要的。

“我不喝！”詹姆斯还没挑开父亲大帐的帐帘，就听到基里尔正在发脾气。

老可汗低三下气的口吻让詹姆斯感到惊奇。

“对你身体好，还有我们的孩子。”

基里尔更加不高兴“你有那么多儿子了，事实证明我能怀孕就够了嘛。”

“我想你给我生孩子。”

于是詹姆斯进去后看到的就是父亲在基里尔面前表现出的宠溺和讨好，他后悔不该进来，这太隐私了。

“你没说你今天来？”老可汗的语气不善。

基里尔高兴地跳下榻，拿过詹姆斯手里的东西，放在老可汗面前晃“你要奖励他，没有詹姆斯我的蒸汽房不会那么快盖好，记得我跟你说多用蒸汽房能促进怀孕吗，当时你还笑话我。”

詹姆斯鞠躬行礼后准备出去，被基里尔一把抓住，毫不在乎地挽着胳膊“我要他给我当守卫，出去转转。”

“想我答应，先把这个喝了。”

基里尔利索地端起碗一饮而尽，整张脸皱成一团，老可汗拿出糖嘴对嘴的喂给他，同时拍了拍屁股“我要出门几天，记得喝药，我让詹姆斯监督你。”

詹姆斯大窘，父亲小情人的健康关他什么事，但基里尔边接吻边冲他眨眼，詹姆斯无可奈何地叹气“父亲，我比较忙，所以您看要不要换个人。”

“基里尔喜欢你，”老可汗的话让詹姆斯的心跳差点少半拍“关于给他报仇的事。”

詹姆斯含糊答应着走出帐篷，基里尔紧跟其后，小声说“我跟他说你为了表忠心，连我以前那个孩子都杀掉啦。”

“你怎么能冤枉我！”詹姆斯有口难辩，他嫉妒跟基里尔肌肤相亲的人，不代表要把那些人，尤其孩子也算在发泄对象里。

基里尔活动几下身体，眨眼道“你父亲同意我去的原因之一就是斩草除根啊，何况我对他们确实没有感情，只好委屈你了。”

詹姆斯垂头丧气，基里尔见他无视自己的新衣服，挑眉道“假如有一天，他发现事实不是那样的，我就会全推到你身上。”

詹姆斯还是一言不发，基里尔烦躁起来“你到底怎么回事，我好不容易争取咱们独处的时间，你就打算什么都不做吗？”

“我跟父亲请命预备很快就带一批人，跟南方的哥萨克人，争夺一片牧场，也不知道多久能回来，可能那个时候你已经生了。”詹姆斯慢慢地向前走。

脚下是高地，眼前目力所及是相对低矮的土地，刚下过雪，面前的一切不是白色的雪就是枯黄杂乱的草，詹姆斯放开缰绳，让他的马去找吃的，自己坐在凸起的石头上默默无语。但就在身边的基里尔也准备坐下时，他将斗篷铺在石头上，让基里尔坐在上面。

“别受凉。”

基里尔也沉默下来，看着面前的土地说“我以为你们的地已经够多的了。”

“永远不够，”詹姆斯怕他冷，拉过手放在胸口取暖“我不能继承父亲的一切，想要什么只能自己争取。”

基里尔搂着他的胳膊，把头倒在肩膀上小声说“你不想在走之前跟我睡一次吗？”

“别说这些，刚才我父亲让你喝药你为什么不喝，你知道那个有多珍贵吗？”詹姆斯擦掉落在他鼻尖上的雪花。

看着天上零零散散飘落的雪，基里尔撇嘴“谁管它珍贵还是用来保胎，我喝不惯，太苦了吧，以前没这些我不是照样能生。”

手指一疼，基里尔咬住詹姆斯的手指，然后用舌尖轻轻舔弄，蓝眼睛里透着狡黠和诱惑，就好像在说“是你不敢跟我上床。”

詹姆斯抽出手指在雪地里擦了擦，基里尔不高兴地站起来，一声不吭地向回走，詹姆斯吹口哨叫回自己的马，也默默地跟在后面。

晚上他准备睡觉时，有一个黑影蹭地钻进来，詹姆斯看着那张得意的笑脸，惊讶之余跑到外面谨慎地转了一圈才回来，而那个不速之客已经脱了外套，跑到他的塌上取暖了。

“你是不是疯了！”詹姆斯对基里尔低吼。

基里尔笑了笑，伸手扯开詹姆斯披着的外套，打量他的小腹，见紧绷结实的腹部什么痕迹都没有，就用戏谑的口气问“你是处男吗？”

詹姆斯的脸立刻就红了“别胡说八道，我怎么可能是……”

白皙的手指在肚脐一圈扫过，基里尔撑着脑袋继续说“你们的男人，有了老婆就在腹部纹身，你没有，我当然以为你是小处男。”

詹姆斯系好袍子，拿起床边的酒喝了一大口“你也说了，那是老婆。”

基里尔伸出腿，脚趾磨蹭詹姆斯的腰“给我看看，有什么区别。”

詹姆斯扔下酒囊，左手抓住基里尔的脚踝往怀里带，另一只手沿着他有布料遮挡的小腿一路往上，摸到大腿内侧。

基里尔眯着眼睛问“怎么不继续往上摸。”

说完他抓住詹姆斯的手往腹部按“我都硬了。”

“你能不能老实一点……”詹姆斯的手指在碰到灼热的地方时，顿时咬住嘴唇什么都说不出。

基里尔笑得开心，将遮挡的布料拿开，引导詹姆斯的手指先是抚摸男性的部分，再向下是女性部分的入口，那里已经湿漉漉的了。

“你喜欢后面？”基里尔舔舔嘴唇“可是好久没用了。”

詹姆斯不顾基里尔的挽留，抽回手指，放在嘴里尝了尝，这下变成基里尔是那个窘迫的人。

“我父亲才走，你就钻进来，小心那些对你不怀好意的人。”詹姆斯拿出棋盘，看到基里尔的眼睛亮了。

“是啊，你也是那些不坏好意的人里的一份子。”基里尔收起捉弄的心，觉得下盘棋也不错。

下了没一阵，基里尔就打哈欠“我最近很容易累。”

想到由怀孕引发，詹姆斯抚摸他的肩膀“睡觉吧，我去把火炉再多填一个。”

基里尔躺在詹姆斯的塌上，闻着年轻强壮男人的味道，轻哼“你来给我取暖。”

以为又被要求上床，詹姆斯苦恼地说“你的身体状况不稳定，不能做。”

基里尔笑“我想抱着你睡，就说你满脑子龌龊吧，被我说中了。”

詹姆斯犹豫再三躺在基里尔身后，忐忑地想拥抱他，基里尔的脑后像长了眼睛，一把抓过詹姆斯的胳膊放在腰侧“抱紧点儿。”

“我父亲交代的药，你喝了么。”詹姆斯轻声问。

“嘘，我睡着了。”

詹姆斯叹气，将他们的身体距离拉近到胸口贴着基里尔的脊背，他想基里尔太瘦了，需要再加强营养才行。


	9. Chapter 9

在迎接凯旋英雄的队伍里，似乎没有基里尔的身影，詹姆斯走在最前面，怎么都没找到，这让他有些失落，受伤的腹部隐隐作痛，这次能得胜而归简直不可思议，激战正酣的时候一阵狂风将敌人的队伍吹得七零八落，让詹姆斯能重整人马杀得对方片甲不留。

出行前，基里尔亲自给他梳洗头发，还用笨拙的手法编辫子，那是詹姆斯家族传统的送行仪式，由心上人整理仪容能得到最大的祝福，所以詹姆斯深深相信，无论自己对基里尔，还是那个罗斯小伯爵对自己，全都有着深刻的感情。

父亲的脸上带着病容，但精神很好，这是第一次詹姆斯从父亲的脸上看到欣慰，还使劲抓着他的肩膀，把胳膊捏得生疼。

在老可汗身后，詹姆斯看到基里尔的身影，那个人远远地望着自己，蓝眼睛里流露着柔情蜜意，詹姆斯全身的血向上涌，直到基里尔慢慢地向他们走来，步履缓慢，厚重的毛皮外套没法挡住他的身形，和分别时相比，基里尔是真的怀孕了，父亲的孩子，想到这儿詹姆斯不愿意再看他，将注意力拉回到其他人身上，却不想这个动作刺伤了基里尔的自尊心。

晚上是接风宴，他们的族人全都能歌善舞，詹姆斯被人灌了很多酒，也忍不住加入跳舞的队伍，他接连抱着好几个姑娘转圈，整个人都有些晕，好不容易回到座位上，其中一个黑头发的姑娘又走过来给他倒酒。

詹姆斯抬起头看到基里尔依然是那副似笑非笑的表情，不知为什么让他觉得有些难过，他没想到得胜归来这件事会拉大他们间的关系，天知道他在前线不止一次的想起那双蓝眼睛，还有被拥抱的感觉。

“她不能当你正式的妻子，但是在那之前，你可以随意使用她。”老可汗捋着胡子，对詹姆斯说。

詹姆斯红着脸，意识到自己给出了错误的暗示，不着痕迹地推开那姑娘，抬起头看到刚才还坐在老可汗旁边的基里尔已经站在面前，他立刻条件反射地站起来，却把头深深地垂下。

“祝贺你。”基里尔把酒举到詹姆斯面前。

现在的基里尔穿着他们族人传统的衣服，淡色长袍和胸前的装饰节说明这是一件女式外罩，但穿在基里尔身上完全不突兀，反而使这个异族的漂亮男人更加俏丽可爱，詹姆斯回忆在离开前，基里尔就很喜欢试穿他们族人的衣服，现在想来他可能希望得到自己的赞美，低头看到基里尔稍微隆起的腹部，詹姆斯感到五味杂陈，接过递来的酒一饮而尽。

“你好吗？”詹姆斯用手背擦嘴。

“你希望我好，还是不好？”基里尔眨眼。

詹姆斯没想到他会那么说话，周围人太多了，他们没法待在一起太长时间，那会引起旁人怀疑，因为自己是今晚的主角，那会给基里尔带来影响。

詹姆斯笑了下，没说话，基里尔皱眉，从怀里掏出什么东西，在手掌里捻了一阵，扔到詹姆斯的桌子上，掉头就走。

坐回原位，詹姆斯才敢仔细打量那被扔来撒气的东西，是一把干草，他忽然想起那是临行前自己给基里尔编的草兔子，现在罗斯人把那东西还给他，说明基里尔非常生气，詹姆斯不禁扶着脑袋懊悔不已，从他回来开始，一切都好像变了，但见到基里尔感受到的喜悦和迷恋是唯一没变的。

之后詹姆斯再喝了不少，被人直接架回帐篷，他迷糊地躺在毯子里，头晕脑胀，头顶的光有些晃眼，让他看不清从外面走来的人，他跪在他身边，小心地解开腰带，褪去裤子，手指拢住沉睡的东西。

“基里尔……”

詹姆斯高兴地像在天上飞，他的小兔子没生他的气，还愿意来找他。

腰身扭动，喘息粗重，詹姆斯感到腹部灼热，阴茎进入到湿润温暖的地方，让他一下子叫出声，他要看清他的基里尔，那个总爱捉弄他的小伯爵。

手指捏住那人的下巴，没有摸到该有的胡子，詹姆斯疑惑地揉眼睛，才发现那根本不是基里尔，而是刚才酒宴上的姑娘，詹姆斯立刻吓得酒醒了一半，挣脱开对方的热情。

“可汗让我来照顾您。”姑娘开始脱衣服。

詹姆斯爬起来，系好腰带和裤子，从自己的帐篷里落荒而逃，初春的夜里依然带着深刻的寒意，詹姆斯跑了一小段路，来到僻静的地方，才撑着膝盖大口喘气，就好像他做了什么背叛自己对基里尔感情的事。

前面是一处小山包，低矮的树丛光秃秃的，平时没有什么人来这里，詹姆斯想回去牵马，却看到地上不寻常的杂乱脚步，沿着那些印记继续向前走，詹姆斯听到压抑的呻吟，可能有人在野地里寻欢作乐，低头看到一条熟悉的腰带，引起詹姆斯的警觉。

他蹑手蹑脚地向前继续走，看到让人吃惊的一幕，他哥哥的两个部下正一前一后与一个半裸的人粗鲁地性交，詹姆斯看不清那个人的脸，但月光下淡色的长发让他在这里只能想到一个人，捏着腰带的手攥得更紧，詹姆斯决定继续靠近。

“别……”

那个人用细弱的声音拒绝，两只手抓着身后人，下身被紧紧抱住，肉体撞击的速度不快不慢，但每一下都好像让对方无法承受。

基里尔……

詹姆斯终于看清的瞬间，本能地想从腰间拿出锋利的弯刀，但立刻决定用另一种方法，于是他像个出色的猎人，悄无声息地从男人背后出现，一只手就扭断侍卫的脖子，然后在另一个侍卫没反应过来时，用相同的手法结束他的性命。

基里尔捂住嘴，看着突然出现的詹姆斯，瞪大眼睛，满脸不可置信。

“你被他们抓住了？”詹姆斯踹开两具尸体，小心地捡起散落在周围的衣服披在他身上。

“你……”基里尔面色苍白，嘴唇哆嗦，让詹姆斯无比心疼。

“别怕，”詹姆斯用手捂着他的眼睛，在脸上来回抚摸“没事了。”

“你为什么没和那该死的姑娘共度良宵。”基里尔掐他的手，生气地说。

“你看到了？”詹姆斯惊讶。

基里尔勉强在詹姆斯的帮助下站起来，胡乱穿衣服，那样子让詹姆斯看不下去。

一定是基里尔来找他，看到有姑娘在场，回去的路上被两个不怀好意的侍卫捉住，拖到这地方。

想到自己是造成这些的罪魁祸首，詹姆斯懊悔地抱着基里尔不放，使劲亲他的脸“对不起，我喝多了，我……我没碰她……不对，我碰了……就是……”

基里尔狠狠地给他一巴掌，再抱着头使劲亲吻嘴唇“你这狠心的蛮子。”

不能说詹姆斯的推理有错，但他只猜对了前一半，事实上是基里尔在盛怒之下勾引了那两个倒霉的侍卫，偏偏被詹姆斯发现，来不及分辨就共赴黄泉。

嘴唇被咬破的詹姆斯左右闪躲，基里尔把手伸进他的衣服里“我想要你。”

“嘶……”詹姆斯的伤被弄疼了。

“怎么了？”基里尔缩回手。

詹姆斯捧着他的脸，亲吻眼睛“我们换个地方说话。”

基里尔踹了一脚地上的死尸“他们怎么办。”

詹姆斯利索地将人拖到山包隐蔽的角落，拉着基里尔的手打算往回走“我先带你回去。”

基里尔不顺从地说“就在这儿，回去你又要装作看不见我。”

詹姆斯叹气，看来他真的伤害了对方，慢慢地走过去，捏着肩膀说“你想我做什么？”

基里尔笑了下，含着他的手指，从拇指舔到小指，意思不言而明。


	10. Chapter 10

“到你帐篷去。”基里尔咬他的手指。

詹姆斯把他搂到怀里“不管去哪儿，你不能再乱跑，身体很冷。”

“那就把我弄热点。”

冰冷的手伸到詹姆斯的衣服里，把他冷得一颤，同时，刚杀过人的兴奋混合着对基里尔的迷恋，在尚未消退的酒精的苏醒下，性欲开始抬头，他的右手扣住基里尔的头，喘着粗气亲吻舔舐他的脸，轻咬下唇，感受着上唇的胡子在皮肤的磨蹭，酥麻的快意汇集到小腹。

“嘿，要不干脆就在这儿吧。”两个人分开后，唾液成为唯一的连接，基里尔舔着嘴唇小声问。

詹姆斯真想把他掐晕，在死人旁边做爱，罗斯人的脑袋里到底都想着什么，亏他以为他们全是性冷淡呢。

酒让詹姆斯的胆子大起来，拉着基里尔的手回到帐篷，一路上竟然幸运地谁都没碰到，詹姆斯自己都觉得不可思议。

从外面再搬来火炉，詹姆斯看到基里尔在他的帐篷里不断翻腾着，不禁好笑“我会送你礼物没错，但你不要这么迫不及待。”

“就这个？”基里尔拿起一串宝石项链，脸上满是嫌弃。

“不喜欢？”詹姆斯走过去，指给他看“是小兔子的形状。”

“给你快出生的弟弟留着吧，”基里尔毫不在乎地扔到詹姆斯手里“这是什么？”

“阿拉伯方巾，女人用的。”詹姆斯指着那条红色纱巾。

基里尔扯着方巾在身上比划，忽然露出神秘的笑“你先转过身去。”

“做什么？”詹姆斯听话地转身。

淅淅索索的声音从背后传来，詹姆斯的喉结动了动，渴意让他拿起地上的酒囊，仰起头喝下好几口。

一个响指从背后传来，基里尔的声音低沉且诱惑，他什么都没说，但梗在喉咙中的叹息像在詹姆斯耳边响起的炸雷。

“我能转头了吗？”詹姆斯认为有必要再问问。

他听到一声嗤笑，接着两条胳膊从身后伸出，一下搂住詹姆斯的肩膀，然后白皙光滑的手一路向下滑，最终狠狠掐住他的腰，这一下让詹姆斯立刻就硬了，就在他转身准备拥吻基里尔时，那个爱捉弄他的男人放开手，拉远两人的距离，让詹姆斯魂不守舍地追逐他。

现在基里尔全身什么都没穿，刚才那条红色的大方巾，裹在身上，薄纱的厚度不仅不能遮挡御寒，反而若隐若现着将各处隐私衬托得迷人诱惑，詹姆斯几乎看呆了，他小步向前，基里尔慢慢后退，直到倒坐在狼皮上，詹姆斯单膝跪地，抬起基里尔的手，从开始是手背，然后他大胆地一路向上，从手臂到肩膀，他碰了一下基里尔的身体就克制地握成拳按在狼皮上。

对詹姆斯的行为基里尔一点也不领情， 他半转身体，扭动着腰问“帮我解开。”

“什么？”詹姆斯快被大片白皙光滑的背迷晕了。

基里尔转头捏着他的下巴“因为你看起来一点也不喜欢。”

“怎么会……”詹姆斯摸着他的胸和微微隆起的肚子“我怎么会不喜欢……”

基里尔不客气地抓了把詹姆斯的裤裆，发现那里鼓囊囊的，满意地追问“你父亲说让你跟XX部落的女人联姻。”

詹姆斯半搂着男人，吻从脸颊绵延到脖颈“不可能。”

“嘿，你父亲都说可行呢。”基里尔仰着脑袋，开心地感受詹姆斯的亲热。

“他们也太黑了……”詹姆斯老实承认。

基里尔哈哈大笑着推开他的脑袋“喂，你们哪有什么立场嫌弃人家，在我看来都差不多。”

“是你让我明白，有的可选。”詹姆斯又缠上来。

“干脆给你也找个罗斯人？”基里尔挑眉。

“我只要你，你是最好的。”詹姆斯小声说。

基里尔笑“来不及啦，我跟你父亲结婚了。”

詹姆斯把他放倒在狼皮上，隔着纱巾亲吻胸口，嘟囔着“你们又没举行婚礼。”

“有区别？”基里尔轻轻皱眉，最近他的胸越来越胀。

“需要我给你数他到底有多少个像你这样的人吗？”詹姆斯的手指摸到两腿之间，基里尔顺从地分开腿。

“我可是唯一的。”基里尔指着肚子说。

詹姆斯叹气，他很想提醒基里尔，父亲对他的迷恋不过是一时的，但看来基里尔也不是那种对宠爱乐在其中的人，他决定什么都不说。

“怎么不继续？”基里尔睁开眼睛，看到詹姆斯坐在不远的地方，拉开裤子套弄阴茎。

不等詹姆斯说出什么他现在不适合做爱的话，基里尔转过身，两腿趴跪，抬起臀部，手指沾着前方湿漉漉的粘液，扩张后面的肉穴，再轻轻晃动腰身。

“要不要？”基里尔的语气变得不耐烦。

詹姆斯向前几步抱着他的腰“我说不要的话……”

“你可以试试啊？”基里尔慵懒地回答，直起上身，好像他们的谈判已经破裂。

詹姆斯擦掉头上的汗，拍拍他的屁股“转过来，你在上面。”

“换我干你屁股？也不错……”基里尔舔着嘴唇。

粗壮的阴茎顶在基里尔的前方，膨大的龟头在黏腻的地方蹭了几下，就改变目的地，阴茎直接插向后方，一下子就让基里尔疼得直骂人。

“你这混蛋。”基里尔感觉那东西还在继续往身体里闯“把我弄疼了！”

詹姆斯一句话不说，舌头顶住牙齿，一只手箍住基里尔腰，毫不客气地让对方持续地向下坐，另一只手在他们结合的地方抚摸，基里尔呼哧着喘气，没了刚才的气势，不断吸气放松，疼痛让他将与詹姆斯的第一次结合视为挑战，较劲似的腰在较量中拿到第一分。

终于碰到詹姆斯的小腹，基里尔已经全身是汗，他自己摸索着钉入体内的大家伙，有些不可思议“都进去了……”

詹姆斯舔他的脖颈，轻轻抽动，让基里尔又变得不舒服，继续说“我知道你为什么不娶妻子了。”

“嗯？”詹姆斯觉得基里尔的承受力惊人，就决定再加大力量。

“啊……”基里尔大声地叫出声，那根灼热的、像有生命的欲望直挺挺地戳在敏感处，让他不仅忍不住要呻吟，更是连前面的部分都一并沸腾起来，他闷哼着咬着嘴唇回答“因为你喜欢男人……嗯……”

詹姆斯捏他的鼻子“我喜欢你。”

从刚才到现在只有这句话最让基里尔满意，他不停地抽气，感受着愈加强烈的冲撞，屁股不受控制地抽搐、扭动，让夹在体内的欲望激烈且肆意。

詹姆斯抱着基里尔的身体，虽然他的肚子有些碍事，但最近由于怀孕，基里尔终于胖了点，看着这具美丽的肉体如愿以偿地在自己的操纵下翻腾享受，他开始得意畅快，看着基里尔白瓷般的脸变得红艳光彩，两只手一起抱住饱满地臀肉，拍打掐弄，一次比一次更深地攻击。

“好棒……太好了……啊，再快点……天，你这该死的，啊……”基里尔大声地叫。

詹姆斯舔掉他流出的眼泪，用最原始猛烈的力量给基里尔深刻的第一次。

“太深了……”基里尔胡乱吻詹姆斯的脸，完全不想控制亢奋的身体和反应，体内的巨物不仅每次都能猛戳到最深，还好像越来越大似的，不管他怎么放松、缩紧身体，都能被堵得严严实实。

詹姆斯咬他的下巴，得意地问“不行了？”

基里尔避而不答，抱着詹姆斯的头，指着胸口“舔这里。”

“为什么？”詹姆斯反问，抽出阴茎，挤在柔嫩湿滑的前面调戏般地每进一点就抽出，就是不满足基里尔的欲望。

“因为我让你舔！”基里尔生气地准备张嘴咬人，詹姆斯立刻将阴茎再插回湿透的后方，感受着肠道的挤压，猛烈地抽动，这变化让基里尔啜泣起来，断续地解释“最近涨得厉害……啊，我……我怀第一次的时候……都没有这样。”

詹姆斯抱着他的腰，用带着歉意的吻蹭了蹭他的脸，然后遵照基里尔意思，隔着纱巾吮吸乳头，发觉基里尔的屁股缩得更紧了，无奈地抬头“放松点好不好……”

“不行……”基里尔摇头“吸的太舒服……”

詹姆斯决定给他一个小小的报复，抱着基里尔的屁股，规律快速地顶弄阴茎，在得到惊呼后再吸吮敏感的乳头，上下一起用力让基里尔按捺不住地露骨尖叫，结合处的拍打声刺激着詹姆斯的神经，肢体撞击的声音越来越快，詹姆斯也被基里尔的反应带动，低吼着对方的名字。

“醒了？”詹姆斯的声音让基里尔睁开眼。

“嗯？”基里尔眨巴眼睛，忽然意识到自己刚才好像晕了，红着脸扯詹姆斯的耳朵“你别得意。”

詹姆斯点头，手指捏着基里尔的乳头问“那这是什么？”

乳白色的奶汁从嫣红的乳头流出，沾在詹姆斯手上，再被放到嘴里舔掉，基里尔简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。

“我的？”基里尔下意识地问。

“是啊，被我吸出奶了。”

看着詹姆斯的笑脸，基里尔半捂着脸一句话不说，詹姆斯继续抱着他亲个不停“你真棒，基里尔，我爱你，你喜欢刚才我那样对你吗？”

“嗯……”难得基里尔老实承认，想到这个男人全心爱着自己，又有些高兴，他躺回詹姆斯身边，敞开腿“我还要做……这次用前面”

詹姆斯为难地继续挤压乳头，看着基里尔露出舒服得仿佛融化似的表情“你还怀孕呢。”

基里尔眯着眼睛示意詹姆斯再碰碰另一侧“你不负责的话，我……我就……”

他没好意思说找别人，就挑衅地说“找你父亲，他愿意满足我。”

詹姆斯趴在他两腿之间，打定主意不搞他前面，这是他的一点奇怪的坚持，他要基里尔给他生孩子，不带任何其他人痕迹地给他生孩子。

温湿的舌尖分开前面流着液体的地方，基里尔也扭捏起来，感受着舌头卷舐、刺戳，手指不由自主地抓紧詹姆斯的头发，看到男人吃痛地皱眉，然后他看着还冒着奶汁的乳头，自己动手掐了一下，痛感大过畅快。

“还有上面……上面……”基里尔呻吟着指挥。

詹姆斯卧在他身体侧面，手指插弄着湿漉漉的前方，口唇抿紧变红发烫的乳头，持续用力地吮吸，看到基里尔迷醉的神情，詹姆斯轻吻他的额头“这次弄完，一定要睡觉。”

基里尔哆嗦着抓紧身下的毛皮，心想他才不会答应。


	11. Chapter 11

一场大雪标志冬天的到来，这年冬天气温低得罕见，萨满法师在祭祀上暗示因为他们引来外族人，上天已经发出警告，他瞪了一眼不该出现的基里尔，后者满不在乎地哼了一声，另一方向的詹姆斯无所畏惧地表示，干脆释放那些俘虏可好，还能省下粮食，基里尔笑出声，萨满法师的脸气到发紫，不断用法杖杵着地。

“詹姆斯，别像个小孩子。”父亲摸着基里尔的手轻责。

祭祀结束后，詹姆斯也有些后悔刚才的表现，不是因为顶撞了萨满法师，而是怕他跟基里尔的关系被人发现苗头。

还好祭祀后就是比武大赛，这种冰天雪地的情况下，很少对外发起袭击，也没法放牧，他们就会专门在此时举行比赛，摔跤、射箭和赛马是传统项目，能在一种活动中拔得头筹已是不易，何况三种全能取胜，去年詹姆斯输了射箭，让他在之后的一年苦练不停。

“有什么奖励？”基里尔在一次独处时问道。

“一把父亲的弯刀，从小我就喜欢。”詹姆斯保养弓箭。

微凉的手伸进詹姆斯的衣领，让他全身起了一层寒颤，基里尔低声说“你说有生命危险？那就好好保护自己，为了我……还有我们未来的孩子……”

詹姆斯舔了舔嘴唇没有回答，他清楚基里尔的意思，在否决掉私奔选项后，想要合理合法的结合，只有一条路可走，詹姆斯想自己还没能下定决心。

第一天的内容就是赛马，詹姆斯对骑术相当自信，但冬季赛马不同平时，对他这种身高体壮的人来说，想要冰雪下的各种转弯中控制速度需要相当的技巧，甚至一个不留神就有重伤的危险。

呼哧着白气的很多马站在起跑线附近，赛手的任务是取得一段距离后特别放在高处的帽子，也就是说不仅要尽快跑过去，还要使用弓箭将帽子射落，再以最快的速度折返，这一路途中经历数个陡坡，厚厚的雪会让人降低对地形的判断力，如果在某个地方马匹无法通过，赛手们就需要滑雪前进。

基里尔听过介绍后，心中担忧，脸上尽量表现得自然，他总觉得最近萨满法师的敌意越来越深，他有什么办法，老可汗死赖在他的帐篷不走，怎么赶都不动，完全不考虑再继续给他的其他年轻女人们撒种的可能性，而其中一个就是萨满法师的侄女。

“你想要女人吗？”某天老可汗抚摸基里尔的小腹，用沙哑的声音问。

基里尔以为自己幻听了，他皮笑肉不笑地打掉那只乱摸的手“你要给我找个老婆吗？”

“可以啊，只要你喜欢，”老可汗的手转而摸上他的胸口“我真怕不能满足你……”

“你可以挑几个年轻的侍卫给我。”基里尔用开玩笑的口气说。

“虽然我很宠你，但有的话最好不要乱说，”老可汗低头吻他的脖颈“就算是一匹马干了你，我也会让它死得非常惨。”

基里尔忍不住翻个白眼，感受着乳头被吮吸的快感，自从这里被詹姆斯吸出奶后，他本想隐瞒这个小秘密，倒不是为了给詹姆斯保留他的专属，而是他觉得太软弱了，明明他能骑马射箭，还能砍人，幸好有詹姆斯开导他，只要把孩子生出来，就能想做什么就做什么，现在他有些不确定了，因为老可汗似乎想把他禁锢在身边。

忽略掉以后可能发生的烦恼，眼前的状况他简直不想忍，刚痊愈的老可汗在发现基里尔能产奶后，就每天都要玩弄一番，害得基里尔的情欲总是在被反复挑逗后不能得到彻底发泄，这让他非常不爽，更不爽的是，最近他没有机会和詹姆斯鬼混，不光身边多出的眼线，还有那个年轻蛮子心心念念的比赛，于是基里尔好几次开始打马的主意，毕竟他又不是没那么做过。

听完老可汗的话，基里尔干笑两声，半真半假地拽他的胡子“我现在就去把小马牵来，看看你打算怎么处理我们。”

老可汗哈哈大笑，使劲拍了拍他的屁股“我就喜欢你这性格。”

基里尔应付地笑着，心想你们父子俩全是一副嘴脸。

詹姆斯出发时，基里尔没出现送行，他认为那个年轻蛮子不需要，相处时间不多，基里尔发现他们之间已经产生微妙的感情，这引导着詹姆斯拼尽全力想要追求基里尔的某种保证，哪怕只是口头的也好，所以他相信詹姆斯一定能获得胜利。

现在基里尔的身体越发沉重，每天睡不够似的昏昏沉沉，少数清醒的时间里还要应付老可汗的骚扰，周围的一切都让他心烦意乱，哪怕给他专门做罗斯人的食物也不能减轻这种焦虑，不断地跟周围人发脾气，甚至差点一次用酒壶砸人。

这里没有专门的医生，只有萨满法师负责看病，基里尔半点也不让他接近，谁知道到时候他是治病还是准备投毒，老可汗的脾气也差不多忍耐到了极限，他舍不得对基里尔动手，就赌气般每天晚上跟不同的人睡觉，半夜里总能听见老可汗的帐篷里发出的各种叫声，基里尔真想为了安静动手掐死他们。

赛马比赛持续时间通常要三四天，期间赛手们几乎不吃不眠，中途防止被人偷袭，这场对力量、耐力甚至幸运的考验既充满危险又对全族人有吸引力，让冷眼旁观的基里尔对身处的环境和其中的异族人有了更深的认识。

比赛开始后的第五天，还没有一个人回来，晚上基里尔在床上翻来覆去睡不着，忽然听到外面一阵号角和鼓的声音，他费力地坐起来仔细辨认，披着斗篷刚走到帐篷外，拦下一个侍从问究竟发生了什么事。

“回来了！冠军回来了！”侍从兴奋地说。

“谁，是谁赢了？”基里尔心跳加速。

结果如他期盼的那样，是詹姆斯。男人的脸、手有好几处伤口，衣服上也沾着很多血迹，看不出是他的还是别人的。

“是熊的。”

詹姆斯回答，他的嘴唇干裂，气色极差，手里紧抓着那顶帽子，摇摇晃晃地向前走，不知停留。

“我赢了。”詹姆斯勉强走到基里尔的帐篷前，咧开嘴笑了笑。

在力竭晕倒前，詹姆斯记得基里尔瞬间放松的神情和欲言又止的脸，于是当他再睁开眼，看见的还是基里尔，有些不确定自己是不是在做梦。

“你醒了？”基里尔的声音听起来有些不真实。

“你……”

“躺着别动，”基里尔掐了他的脸“就是太累了，休息好后你还是那头蛮牛。”

詹姆斯望着基里尔，就好像他们分离了一个世纪，忽然他压低声音问“你要帮我……”

“哪方面？”基里尔的手在他裸露的胸膛游走，并用眼神示意他周围没有其他人。

“有人在监视我，还想杀我，”詹姆斯安抚地拍了拍基里尔。

“我能做什么？”基里尔忽然高兴起来。

詹姆斯没再说话，他相信基里尔已经从他的目光中了解到自己的决心。

面对帮助詹姆斯登上可汗大位而可能冒的风险，基里尔没有半点犹豫，相反十分兴奋，完全不顾即将要生产的现实，现在他每天晚上睡的很少，白天又止不住地打盹，整个人昏昏沉沉的。

“你是说你哥哥想暗杀你？”基里尔打哈欠。

“没错，就在比赛的过程中，他派人对我下手。”詹姆斯皱眉回忆。

“你没有证据。”基里尔托着下巴，看着詹姆斯给他揉小腿。

詹姆斯停下动作“可是……”

基里尔示意他不要停，无聊地说“让我期待一下，你不是真的以为能靠证据就能从你父亲那儿讨到什么保护。”

“当然不是，我怎么觉得你一点都不担心我的安危。”詹姆斯更关心自己在基里尔心目中的地位。

“如果跟你哥哥比，我当然希望你能长命百岁，有时候我真怀疑……”基里尔捏住詹姆斯的下巴，左看右瞧“为什么你是所有儿子里长得最英俊强壮的。”

詹姆斯没好气地说“所以呢，如果还有第二个选择，你就会离我而去？”

基里尔伸直腿，在詹姆斯的胸口轻轻踹了一脚，再用脚趾挑逗男人的胸膛“别为不存在的事苦恼。”

詹姆斯傻笑的样子让基里尔给他一个白眼，费力地扶着对方站起来，在蒸汽房里走来走去，那样子就像一条诱人的白鱼，让詹姆斯忍不住咽口水。

“我今天不想做，继续讲讲你自己的事。”基里尔拽起一条长浴巾披在身上。

詹姆斯侧过脸“如果不是上次为了帮你，我也不会被他怀疑。”

基里尔捏他的耳朵“别天真，我不过睡了他的侍卫，如果对他登上可汗大位有帮助，他会连我一起睡。”

“喂，你的因果顺序颠倒了，他登上大位，才有睡你的可能性。”詹姆斯一本正经地再次偏离主题。

“你走吧，”基里尔向外推他“你的榆木脑袋里根本没有任何危机意识。”

詹姆斯咧嘴笑，基里尔说的没错，前路虽然凶险他却不怎么担心，但三五不时的在蒸汽房与基里尔的夜晚幽会是让他心情愉快的好时光。

老可汗不找基里尔而找其他人，让身体更加每况愈下，偏偏他又不知节制，就好像在向基里尔逞强，斗气似的表示“我没有你还有其他人”，若基里尔对他有感情，还能起点作用，可詹姆斯十分确信，基里尔只爱他。

“我很想你。”詹姆斯站起来从背后抱住他的腰。

基里尔顺从地依偎在他怀里“即使你没有争权的想法，还是会被盯上的，所以……”

“所以我为什么不争，你是不是想说这个？”詹姆斯吻他的头发。

基里尔抚摸他的胳膊“你不想合法的拥有我吗？”

“我连做梦都想……”詹姆斯开始吻他的脖颈。

“顺便提醒一句，如果你输了，没准我跟你哥哥会在你的葬礼上举行婚礼。”基里尔火上浇油。

詹姆斯用力地留下一个吻痕“你是故意让我生气。”

基里尔笑着躲避吮吸“一个小提醒嘛，别小气。”

詹姆斯又生气了，截止到目前，他都已经跟别的男人生第二个孩子了，自己只能从他那儿得到一些口头承诺。

基里尔心有灵犀地眨巴着蓝眼睛，用低沉魅惑的声音给他唱了一首歌，他有一副好歌喉，哀伤凄婉的旋律让詹姆斯每次听在耳边都陶醉不已。

“别为我担心，”詹姆斯抚摸他的肚子“大不了我们一起逃亡，你愿意的对吗？”

基里尔不回答，舔嘴唇，成功引诱了詹姆斯。

他看着强壮的男人跪在脚下，张口含吮下体的样子，手指抚摸詹姆斯的耳垂“你有一个最大的优势，那就是我会帮你，所以别再有什么不成功就逃走的念头，那不成熟。”

詹姆斯点头答应，手指向上，捻揉基里尔敏感的地方，感受着液体在指缝间缓慢流淌，他慢慢站起来，舔干净手指后什么也没说，再次吻了吻基里尔的脸。


	12. Chapter 12

距离基里尔生产还有不到两个月，老实说，这期间詹姆斯一步也不想离开，他敏锐地察觉到萨满和大哥他们形成了一股对基里尔安全潜在威胁的暗流，不过有件事需要他出门，詹姆斯只好忍耐着离开家，半个月后当他心急火燎地赶回来时，基里尔已经生了。

“是早产，但是很健康。”

据侍卫说，基里尔在蒸汽房滑倒，老可汗久等他不来，就去里面找人，发现基里尔和他刚出生还没断脐带的孩子，小婴儿提前降生，甚至都没让萨满他们帮忙，老可汗高兴得手舞足蹈，把最好的东西全都往基里尔的帐篷里搬。

“快过来看看你弟弟。”

詹姆斯真不想跟基里尔在有其他人在场的情况下碰面，但这是父亲的命令，据说最近他都一直待在基里尔身边，无论做什么正事全都不避讳，詹姆斯头疼地想，大哥还有萨满他们一定在背后要气疯了。

在看到基里尔的瞬间，詹姆斯差点扑过去把人搂在怀里，忍耐着向父亲和基里尔行礼，简单讲述这次出门事情解决的情况。

老可汗心不在焉，抱着婴儿向詹姆斯炫耀“你们这些孩子里，只有他最像我！”

詹姆斯轻轻低头，眼睛斜视打量基里尔，后者冲他调情般的眨眼，詹姆斯以为他会慌张，可竟然完全没有，相反他觉得在生产之后，基里尔就会彻底属于他。

在他礼节性地吻下基里尔的手背时，男人大胆地捏住他的下巴，左右打量“明明詹姆斯也很像你。”

“你不知道他刚生出来的时候，丑到我想扔了他。”

基里尔的蓝眼睛闪着光，像能照到詹姆斯内心的最深处，让他安心。

“是吗？我觉得应该像我才是，我最好看。”基里尔得意地说。

老可汗抱住他使劲亲吻，詹姆斯慢慢地向后退，就在他转身时。

“你先别走，”基里尔懒洋洋地说“我想跟你聊天。”

詹姆斯的后背开始冒汗，这跟说好的不一样，老可汗还在场，基里尔怎么能当面说出这种话。

“你们聊，我去看看给你准备的礼物，”老可汗的反应也出乎詹姆斯的意料“你不要让他说太多话。”

“是。”

老可汗走后，詹姆斯站在原地不动，规规矩矩地垂下头，看也不看基里尔。

“出门一次，你怎么变成了胆小鬼。”

沉默了半分钟后，基里尔开口。

詹姆斯低声说“你在蒸汽房的滑倒不是意外对不对。”

基里尔笑了一声，无奈地说“什么都瞒不了你，准确地说既是意外也不是意外。”

那天基里尔发现房间里的不同寻常，很明显就是想让他发生意外，早产是大概率，如果难产加上两条人命，估计萨满法师晚上睡觉能笑出声。

“滑倒是没有的，早产是有的。”基里尔眨巴着眼睛含混地说。

詹姆斯顾不上什么礼节，向前走了好几步，单腿跪地，捧着基里尔的手吻了又吻“但你是自己把那小家伙生出来的？我的神……”

基里尔得意“我也觉得不可思议，这次没有上次疼，明明你看他有那么大。”

“我父亲怎么说？”

基里尔把手里的书扔到詹姆斯怀里“有一件事，我希望你有心理准备。”

詹姆斯握着基里尔的手在脸边磨蹭“是不是那件事？”

基里尔摇头，凑到詹姆斯耳边压低声音说“你父亲说要把大位传给……”

詹姆斯瞪大眼睛，不可思议地盯着基里尔“这……这不可能……”

“如果他刚见到小孩，一时兴起胡乱说的，我也不会告诉你，”基里尔翻身下榻，从果盘里挑几颗葡萄吃“总之……咳……”

这时老可汗回来了，他看到基里尔在帐篷里转来转去，故意生气地说“刚才我让你下来走走，你说什么来着？”

基里尔看也不看“我的礼物呢。”

“快换衣服，跟我来。”

詹姆斯随着两个人和其他几名侍卫，走到马厩，老可汗指着一匹金色的小马说“这就是。”

基里尔跑到小马面前，张开手想要抚摸，就见那匹马对他呼哧粗气，显得不友好，詹姆斯走过去，手抚摸马的背部，还不时都到耳边对小马说着什么。

“别看年纪小，他的性子有点烈，詹姆斯是这里最好的驯马师，他能帮你们彼此熟悉。”

基里尔的背部轻轻颤抖，看得出挺激动，詹姆斯知道原因，一定因为这匹英俊的马让基里尔想起以前的事。

“宝贝，你怎么哭了？”老可汗将基里尔搂在怀里，无措地问。

“你对我太好了。”

詹姆斯心中叹气，不用看基里尔的脸也知道，这家伙半真半假地态度把父亲哄得晕头转向，这是一匹外族进贡的良种马，父亲从不把这些畜生送给家族成员之外或者立有大功的人，如果他没记错的话，这批进贡的马原本是要分给他们兄弟几个，尤其这匹金色的小马。

“我大哥那边……”詹姆斯不希望基里尔再招仇恨了。

“他不会介意刚出世的弟弟拥有一匹最好的马。”老可汗回答。

基里尔有些不高兴“什么？我以为是给我的。”

“当然是你的，难道你的孩子现在就能骑马了？”老可汗的大胡子在基里尔的脸蛋上蹭来蹭去。

“我已经等不及了！”


	13. Chapter 13

被结实地绑在木桩上，脚下堆满了柴火，基里尔倒不害怕，只觉得也许命中注定他该被火烧死，过去他在罗斯公国时就因人类丑陋的嫉妒之心而差点遭受火刑，现在他来到蛮子的地盘也要遭遇相同的对待，让基里尔忍不住叹气。

半个月前，老可汗的健康急转直下，大部分时候都病恹恹地躺在榻上，谁都不想见，只把基里尔留在身边，甚至让他成为自己和外界沟通的渠道，这自然引起詹姆斯大哥阿里克和萨满法师的不满，他们硬闯进来，撞到老可汗正躺在基里尔怀里哼哼唧唧，就更觉得这位罗斯公国的小伯爵面目可憎。

基里尔无意讨好阿里克，不光是他已经日渐倾心詹姆斯，重点是阿里克还没长到他的下巴高，并且身材肥胖，让人怀疑那地方是不是又短又小。当他把这个念头告诉詹姆斯的时候，差点让后者笑晕。

“出来透气，别再想其他人了。”

基里尔眯起眼睛抬头望向詹姆斯“我以为你的意思是我们快点做。”

詹姆斯大方地承认“是啊，我已经硬得不行了。”

粗鲁的情话让基里尔很受用，他分开腿跨坐在詹姆斯的腹部，故意在将那根凶器收入体内时，在入口处蹭了又蹭，指挥道“你再用手。”

“什么？”

基里尔喜欢他犯傻时的表情，揪着头发索吻“先用你的手干我……”

最近两次，詹姆斯进步得很快，已经能用手指就能撩拨基里尔前方的性感带，再配合口唇的吮吸，让基里尔总能得到相当的满足。

“对，就是这样……”基里尔深深吸气，将詹姆斯的脸压到胸口上，示意他多舔舔“你有没有发现咱们的关系被你大哥发现了？”

詹姆斯放开舔到红肿的乳头，故意用舌尖挑逗几下，然后抱着基里尔的腰一点点插到饥渴的后方，咧着嘴说“一定会被发现吧，上次我们可是在马厩里胡搞。”

基里尔缓慢地起伏腰腹“你打算怎么办？你父亲早晚会公开那件事的。”

“等发生的时候再说吧……”詹姆斯的注意力显然都专注在下半身。

基里尔知道多说无益，只好也暂时忘掉那些烦心事。

几天后，萨满法师跑来向老可汗说祭天仪式需要有基里尔在场，也是这次让老可汗说出让基里尔的孩子继承可汗大位的决定，萨满法师几乎愣在当场，而基里尔扶着额头想真是挑了个最坏的时间。

“可是阿里克怎么办？就算最近他让您感到不满，也至少该是其他几个成年的儿子。”

“比如詹姆斯。”基里尔故意说。

老可汗坐起来，小声制止基里尔的胡说，转头对萨满法师说“基里尔的孩子最像我，而且我认为詹姆斯和基里尔都可以使他成为伟大的领导者。”

萨满法师忍不住说“这正是我担心的，詹姆斯和基里尔有着不可告人的关系。”

基里尔简直惊呆了，这家伙有多有恃无恐才当着自己的面挑拨离间，就算他跟詹姆斯确实有不可告人的关系，难道他以为老可汗会相信吗。

不等基里尔观察老可汗的反应，他的君主就又病歪歪地倒在虎皮上昏昏欲睡。

这时阿里克也进来，他给萨满法师一个眼色，大声地说“你给我父亲下毒！来人，把他抓起来。”

基里尔觉得自己在做梦，要么就是昨天半夜从詹姆斯的帐篷里跑回来受了寒也跟着一起生病，不然事情的发展怎么看起来怪怪的。

在拉扯间，基里尔的大半肩膀露出来，以至于让胸口的吻痕被阿里克看见，一瞬间基里尔相信这家伙也对自己抱有那些念头，可他才不打算搞什么色诱，不然没准会被詹姆斯怀疑自己品味低下。

萨满法师脱下自己的袍子把基里尔连头带身体裹得严实“这下他别想用妖法。”

基里尔生气地骂人，这件臭烘烘的袍子快让他吐了，而那个可恶的蛮子偏偏今天不在，早知道跟他一起去打猎了。

“你们打算对詹姆斯怎么办？”基里尔看到阿里克的手下抱着油越走越近。

“你还挺关心他？”阿里克呲牙嘲讽，用手势示意护卫先等等再泼油“他会喜欢我的招待。”

“什么招待？”基里尔的心像被什么抓紧。

“我弟弟是个野蛮人，只会使用力量，所以我派人送他上路，下辈子记得不要跟我作对，我知道是你们杀了我的侍卫！”

“莫非你跟那些家伙不清不楚？”基里尔故意问。

“不许那么说我！我不允许有人挑战我的权威！”阿里克神经质地攥紧拳头。

那模样让基里尔真想拿奶嘴塞进他的嘴里，然后阿里克发现自己失态，立刻转换态度，做作地咳嗽两声。

“不过我可以饶你不死，只要你愿意付出代价。”阿里克摸着短须一本正经。

基里尔相信只要他没有昏头，绝不可能为了活命跟这种家伙上床，不过根据阿里克刚才的反应，他开始怀疑詹姆斯的家族是不是有什么隐藏的遗传疾病。

“求你了，别杀我，让我做什么都行。”基里尔夸张地边挣扎边捏着嗓子撒娇。

阿里克立刻不住地点头“就是这样，我可以让你晚死两天。”

基里尔快速地眨巴蓝眼睛，阿里克已经上钩了，还要顾及脸面，用马鞭的手柄那段挑起他的下巴“……或者你可以不死，成为我的……”

基里尔演不下去了，他本想啐这家伙一口唾沫，又觉得让自己的唾沫落在阿里克脸上都是不能容忍的，嘲讽道“你想听我那样说？好了，你已经听过了，能把我烧死了吧。”

阿里克不能相信自己的耳朵，示意基里尔再说一次。

基里尔真的很生气，他挣扎着想伸腿踹阿里克一脚，发现实在没法动，只好呈口舌之快“你跟詹姆斯一点都比不了，也跟你父亲不同，要我说你没准是什么私生的野种。”

“你！”阿里克的脸从红变紫，因为基里尔又说了很多他平生闻所未闻的脏话。

“你的那活儿一定只有那么一点点，”基里尔用勉强还能活动的手指，比划出一个小得不能再小的长度“为了不打击你，我不告诉你詹姆斯的有多大。”

阿里克的脸色从紫变成黑，就好像被基里尔的“恶毒”语言毒害了，浑身颤抖得像随时可能晕倒，幸好萨满法师即使走过来，抱住他的腰，阿里克抬起胳膊指着基里尔的脸说“我现在就让你死！让你跟詹姆斯一起死！”

基里尔后悔了一秒就得意地认为自己做得对极了，要知道他不介意用那种事换生存，但是想到詹姆斯可能已经遇害，而他从罗斯公国一路来到这里的所遭所遇，让基里尔想起曾在酒馆里听到的那种为了爱情双双殉情的故事，现在他也觉得那些都是骗人的，可他又觉得现在他快死了，詹姆斯即使活着也离死不远，这样一来，他们不就让故事成真了吗，基里尔为他脑子里的想象自我感动起来。

“唉，能不能先把我打晕，再捅上一刀，我有点怕疼，也不愿意被直接烧死。”基里尔试图讨价还价。

萨满法师等不及给基里尔的身上泼油了，拿起侍卫手里的火把，扔到基里尔脚下，狞笑着说“好好享受吧。”

热浪渐渐从周围升起，基里尔认真思考咬舌自尽的可能性，就在他还因为怕疼，犹豫不决的时候，原本晴朗的天空忽然刮起一阵阵的大风，乌云密布，甚至能听见远处雷鸣的轰隆声。

萨满法师尖着嗓子怪叫“看吧，神也来惩罚你这个异教徒！”

忽然基里尔好像听见詹姆斯的声音，那怎么可能，他遗憾地想，大约他真的快死了，才能想起那家伙，詹姆斯如果当时多坚持，他怎么会不同意跟他去打猎，想到这儿，基里尔又咬牙切齿地生气，把原因归到他的情人身上。

就在萨满法师亢奋地围着火堆跳来跳去时，一道闪电从天而降，准确无误地落在老家伙身上，不等在场的人反应过来，又一道闪电同样劈到阿里克身上，他们两个前后在数秒之内双双变成毙命。

“基里尔！”

马蹄声由远及近，现在基里尔确定那不是幻听，詹姆斯从奔跑的马背上跳下，完全不顾可能摔断腿的风险，大步流星地奔到基里尔面前。

“你这该死的！快救我！”基里尔大声地骂。

这时火已经变旺了，基里尔的长袍开始点燃，他鼓起腮帮使劲吹气，想吹灭就快烧到身上的火苗。

“别乱动！”

詹姆斯不顾被烧伤的危险，一下子跳到火堆上，抡起马刀，砍断手腕上的绳子，可基里尔被捆得太紧了，从脖子到腰以及双腿全都被困。

“推开！推木桩！”

基里尔想起詹姆斯的力大无穷，指挥他把整根柱子推倒。

詹姆斯闻言双手抵在木桩上，全身用力，基里尔感到这野蛮人的力量在起作用了。

“如果你不能救了我，就……就跟我一起死！”基里尔着急地口不择言，也不管詹姆斯随时随地能躲开他，躲得远远的。

身后男人的怒吼越来越大声，终于木桩被推倒，基里尔脸朝下砸在草地上，鼻子一热开始流血，他已经能感觉到火烧到身上带来的灼痛，然后詹姆斯解开斗篷，使劲给他扑火。

又一道闪电落在两人附近，然后豆大的雨点倾盆落下，很快就浇灭基里尔以及詹姆斯身上的火，这时那些萨满法师和阿里克的亲兵卫队全都看傻了眼，终于想起要阻拦这场英雄救美。

詹姆斯站起来，双手持刀，气势汹汹地环顾那些打算扑上来的人，那些人完全被他吓到，竟然一步都不敢向前，接着那些詹姆斯的侍卫也赶到，手起刀落纷纷结果了这些人。

“你怎么样？”詹姆斯的声音抖得厉害。

基里尔的舌头尝到血的味道，着急地问“我的脸怎么样？”

“流血了。”詹姆斯撕下布条给他擦脸。

“不是这个！”基里尔着急起来“我是说我的脸！”

詹姆斯在他脸上亲了又亲，竟然能领会基里尔的意思“还是很好看！”

手可以活动了，基里尔一把抱住詹姆斯的脖颈，使劲吻男人的嘴，边亲边骂“你这个该死的野蛮人，为什么才跑回来！”

詹姆斯有点搞不清基里尔的态度，只好赔笑，什么也不说，现在基里尔终于害怕了，浑身哆嗦得厉害，倚着詹姆斯的肩膀，手指紧紧抓住袍子。

“让我靠一会儿……”

詹姆斯抚摸他有些烧焦的头发，听基里尔继续说“你不该把我抱起来，回到帐篷吗？我一步都走不动了。”

“我的胳膊好像脱臼没力了……”詹姆斯小声说。

基里尔终于坚持不住地晕了过去。


	14. Chapter 14

在很短的时间内，发生在基里尔身上的事就在城里传遍了，不少原本对萨满法师最虔诚的人都不由自主地在心底想，没准基里尔才是他们真正的神之侍者，不然为什么一而再再而三地大难不死，还让阿里克和萨满命丧黄泉。

“只有经受住神的考验，才能成为我们的图腾。”

这些私下的讨论早就被基里尔听到了，他还纳闷为什么回来后不久，他的贴身仆人就十分恭敬，恨不得在地上匍匐，还要求自己宽恕先前对他的不敬。

但这些让基里尔高兴不起来，因为他受伤了，具体来说表现在头发被烧掉了一大截，他好不容易才留到肩膀的长发，没让自己和詹姆斯高兴多久就变得焦黄凌乱毫无美感。虽然与之相比，詹姆斯更关心他的身体健康，比如断了的鼻梁、灼伤的小腿还有热气给他的肺带来的伤害而造成的高烧……

“您喝水吗？”

基里尔的另一个年轻仆从跪在地上，捧着碗低头问他。

“詹姆斯呢？”基里尔有气无力地说。

“我不知道，他这两天都没在。”

基里尔强打精神，勉强坐起来，喝了两口水，心不在焉地继续问“难道他去结婚了？”

“那怎么可能，”仆从科斯佳抬起头解释“他说他要给您找医生。”

基里尔想说我要的不是医生，是强有力的怀抱，就算詹姆斯自己都已经负伤严重，他还是想要跟那个野蛮人成天待在一起，那会让他的精神好很多。

“这种小事他怎么就不能叫别人去做。”基里尔掀开被子站到铺着厚厚毯子的地上。

“您想孩子了吗？我去把他抱来？”

基里尔抚摸年轻的科斯佳的脸说“别自作主张，我受不了婴儿的尖叫和啼哭，自己生的都不行。”

“请原谅我！”科斯佳几乎把额头贴在地毯上。

这个还未成年的科斯佳是詹姆斯从野外捡来的，几乎奄奄一息，从服装打扮看他是罗斯公国的人，他将科斯佳带到基里尔身边，说可以随意使用他，基里尔没有什么近乡之情，但觉得科斯佳看起来挺老实，后来发现人很可靠就越发信任他，尤其是在给自己和詹姆斯乱搞时的机灵放风。

“我的小鸟受伤了！”

“您不能走动，小心身体！”

基里尔有种不好的感觉，果然老可汗一摇三晃地在别人的搀扶下走进来，一把抱住基里尔。

换成平时，基里尔会勉为其难地忍受乱糟糟的胡子和异味，在刚经历了一场生死劫难后，他的脾气暴躁不稳定，被亲了两下就按奈不住地抱怨起来。

“你是来给你大儿子报仇的吗？好啊，来吧，那次我死不成，现在随便你处置好了，不过我要说的是，我跟詹姆斯……”

“医生，请进，就是这里。”

随着帐篷帘的打开，詹姆斯洪亮的声音听在基里尔的耳朵里十分受用，他几乎克制不住地奔向野蛮人的怀抱，结果和一个放置花瓶的高脚台撞到一起，给自己多了一块在膝盖的淤青。

看着基里尔痛苦地弯下腰，詹姆斯想去抱他，但一眼看到父亲就在帐篷里，他犹豫了。

“詹姆斯，快把他抱上床！”

老可汗的命令在詹姆斯听来仿佛天籁，他不顾受伤的胳膊，单手一把抱住基里尔的腰，扛在肩头，再小心地放回塌上，转头对医生说“这就是病人……等等，你的头发呢！”

被詹姆斯提醒后，老可汗也才恍然大悟地指着基里尔的光头说“头发呢！”

基里尔得意起来“与其留着烧焦的头发让我碍眼，不如干脆全部弄掉。”

老可汗忽然伸出手，顺着基里尔敞开的袍子向下摸，在某个地方摸了好几下才满意地说“下面的必须留着。”

基里尔脸红了，他相信这一定是生病的缘故，不然以他的经历根本早就在十几岁的时候就与什么害羞告别了。

老可汗嘱咐医生几句就被人抬着送回到自己的大帐，基里尔认为这很怪，因为他根本没表现出任何对失去大儿子的伤心。

医生在詹姆斯的目光中，谨慎检查了基里尔的全身，得出几点结论，有的需要服煎制的草药，有的需要外敷，总之基里尔越来越不耐烦。

“我需要你的治疗。”

基里尔赶走医生和科斯佳，把詹姆斯一个人留下，伸出长腿，用脚在詹姆斯的大腿上蹭来曾去，同时那件外袍被他故意拽过来放到小腹，露着上身，饥渴地向詹姆斯求欢。

“过来，摸这里。”基里尔的手指抚过胸口敏感的乳头，使劲挤了挤“瞧，没有你的时候，他们胀得让我心烦意乱。”

詹姆斯将固定胳膊的布带扔到一边，快速扯开外衣，爬上基里尔的塌和他翻滚在一处。

很快他就气喘吁吁地箍住基里尔腰，看着对方跨坐在小腹，不断地将勃起吞入摩擦，发出难耐的呻吟。

“至少包上头巾。”詹姆斯抬头看基里尔的脸，他依然爱他，比以前更爱，但他没法接受基里尔的任性。

不过在他低头时，看到男人腹部被体液打湿而变成深金色的体毛，又开心起来，大手玩弄着基里尔的阴茎说“幸好你还留着它。”

基里尔不满地抱住詹姆斯的头，示意他多分点精力给胸口，很快就满意地享受詹姆斯充满占有欲的吸奶，再哼着鼻音继续说。

“我要戴那种帽子，你知道吧，就是那种，”他的手在空中比划，让詹姆斯很难明白到底是什么，基里尔暴躁地说“我们罗斯公国的帽子。”

“那不是女人才戴的？”

基里尔为詹姆斯贫乏的想象力感到悲哀，又实在很喜欢他傻笑的样子，加上这次特殊的经历让他觉得他再也没法跟这个野蛮人分开了。

“我就要戴。”基里尔捧着他的脸，吮吸嘴唇。

“你要什么……我都给你……”詹姆斯感受着勃起被紧绞，发出情不自禁地闷哼。

“再多干我……”基里尔开心起来，他就喜欢跟詹姆斯可以不用虚假伪装的对话。

“你今天好热。”詹姆斯把他压在身下，抱起双腿压向胸口。

基里尔指着前方“就是这里，你不是想让我生你的孩子？”

詹姆斯微笑着没回答，下意识地去撩他的头发，动作进行到一半，才想起基里尔的头发全都没了。

“难道你不喜欢这样？”基里尔不满地扭动腰腹，更用力地缠着小詹姆斯不放。

“别让我选择，”詹姆斯低沉的声音在耳边响起“因为我都想要。”

基里尔兴奋地全身都像在着火，甚至低烧、受伤的身体给他带来一定程度的性刺激，更别说詹姆斯用力、粗鲁地干着他的两个洞。

“都射进来！”基里尔酣畅淋漓地尖叫，他完全不在乎两人的关系的公开化是否带来闲言碎语，基里尔坚信经历过濒临死亡的考验，他跟詹姆斯就是天生一对，谁也别想分开。

“我有一件事，想告诉你……”詹姆斯抚摸趴在身上的基里尔的背，亲昵地吻他的光头。

“说吧……”基里尔感觉结合处像有生命般在跳动、痉挛，显然一次对他来说根本不够。

“你先保证你会冷静。”

“……我不保证”基里尔不老实地舔詹姆斯的脖子。

“你的小马死了……”詹姆斯决定一口气说完“是被我哥哥他们下毒……”

基里尔愣了好几秒，不等他爆发怒气，就直接气的晕了过去。


	15. Chapter 15

当那匹金色小马作为礼物送给基里尔时，他表现出的超过的喜爱让詹姆斯觉得那畜生不过让基里尔回忆起少年时代的荒诞经历，而小马被毒杀后，基里尔的反应看起来就像失去了挚爱的情人。

在詹姆斯的伤好得七七八八时，基里尔的病情恢复依然起色不大，医生提醒他是否需要注意病人的心情，詹姆斯认为这有些夸张了，他认为那个罗斯人十分坚强。但某个不请自来的夜晚，他闯进基里尔的帐篷，看到后者抱着酒壶大口喝酒时，才明白失去那匹小马对基里尔的伤害足够大，大到他必须借酒消愁。

小伯爵的头长出毛茸茸的头发茬，脸颊红润，神色迷离，不少红色的酒液顺着嘴角流到大敞的胸口，詹姆斯提醒自己他不是来干那事的。

“嘿，你来了。”基里尔扔掉酒壶，示意詹姆斯再给他拿一壶。

“你喝得够多了。”詹姆斯给他换成羊奶。

基里尔爬上榻，屈起双腿，将脸搭在膝盖上，小声说“他真可怜啊，明明还那么小。”

詹姆斯走过去搂着他的肩膀，基里尔的身体有些冷，他连忙将温暖的毛皮裹在他身上“你对它很好，选了一处风景好的地方，还为它举办了葬礼。”

“不够好！”基里尔生气地噘嘴“他明明可以活着！有机会长大！”

詹姆斯拍拍他，继续安慰“它活着的时候，感受到你的爱。”

两个人不由自主地回忆不久前他们在金色小马的马厩里干过的刺激事，基里尔更加难过，抚摸詹姆斯的脖颈“我给他的爱还不够。”

詹姆斯用嫉妒的口气说“还不够？需要我提醒你，上次它吃了多少你的奶吗？”

“因为他是小孩子！”基里尔口齿不清地回答。

开始詹姆斯不懂，为什么科斯佳带来的口信是让他到马厩旁边等人，虽说小马受到很好的照顾和打扫，但那地方实在算不上空气清新，詹姆斯等了几分钟就看到他的地下情人站在马厩里面向他招手。

然后他就看到一个光着身子等待他滋润的基里尔，他们在干草上颠来倒去，互相亲吻对方的每一寸皮肤，在清热之时，那匹小马也加入阵营，肥厚的舌头在基里尔几乎不能克制尖叫的嘴唇上亲来亲去，然后这位小伯爵就引诱它将吮吻的场所挪到胸部，如果不是詹姆斯及时将腰带的一头堵住他的嘴，说不好那天基里尔会爽到让半个城的人听见他的尖叫。

“好吧，好吧，”詹姆斯像对待一个任性的孩子，抱着基里尔，温柔地拍打脊背“你说的没错，需要我陪着你吗？”

基里尔打个酒嗝，抓着詹姆斯的袍子不放“你不走了？”

詹姆斯狠狠亲了他一下“刚回来，你那么希望我走吗？”

“哼，没有你我也能找到解闷的事，如果不是羊太矮，我，我就……”

詹姆斯无可奈何“说真的，你是再故意气我，倒让我觉得你的品位没有那么怪异。”

“唉，我想他，甚至刚给他想好名字，就叫詹姆斯……”

“喂，我真的要生气了。”詹姆斯把他拽起来，压在身下。

那双蓝眼睛可怜兮兮地望着自己，让詹姆斯看到情人的另一面，原本他以为这个风流成性、热爱刺激的罗斯人，坚强得像块顽石，毕竟连萨满法师他们屡屡伺机谋害，都没让他收敛半分，依然我行我素，没想到一匹马带给他的伤害会这么大，让詹姆斯不禁想抱着他使劲亲吻。

“你别想趁机搞我。”

酒气喷在詹姆斯脸上，让他想将对方“弄坏”的心思愈加强烈。

“我就是要干你。”詹姆斯剥掉衣服扔到基里尔脸上。

罗斯人挣扎拒绝“我才不想给你这个野蛮人生孩子，你粗鲁、蛮横、坏心肠。”

詹姆斯笑着吻他的脸蛋“再多说一句，我要听听我的缺点。”

“但是你品位偶尔不错，比如认为我最好，当然我确实是最好的。”基里尔孩子气地拍拍肚子，暗示他能生孩子。

在詹姆斯他们的文化传统中，能生当然是最大的优点，但詹姆斯才不是因为这个喜欢基里尔，从在罗斯公国中的一见钟情，到他被当做礼物扔给父亲，让詹姆斯总喜欢他的乐观、勇敢和特立独行，更别说他还是詹姆斯认为的最好看的人。

基里尔把詹姆斯按向胸口“它能做到的事，你也要给我做。”

面对那微微撅起的嫣红嘴唇，詹姆斯陶醉般使劲用手在他腰侧来回抚摸“我保证比它做得更多。”

在深情地低声催促中，詹姆斯将自己塞进基里尔下面那张饥渴的“嘴”里，看着对方露出满足的表情，詹姆斯深深呼出一口气，他抱着基里尔的腿，前后摇晃着，感受着被激情潮湿肉洞紧裹的原始刺激。

基里尔的胳膊向两侧伸展，手指碰到一个金属壶，立刻拿起来，打开塞子，豪爽地喝掉一大口，完全不顾酒液会弄湿身下的名贵毛皮，然后还把酒壶递到詹姆斯嘴边，怂恿他也喝一点。

辛辣的口感进一步刺激詹姆斯的欲望，他趴在基里尔身上，在情人的催促下双手不停揉搓、挤捏发红变硬的乳头，那些奶汁已经越来越少，开始基里尔还挺爽，后来詹姆斯的没轻没重让他发狠地报复，在詹姆斯的后背挠出好几道指痕。

疼痛进一步刺激詹姆斯，他抱着基里尔下了榻，用力量将情人抱着干，基里尔立刻爽得大叫，激烈的交合在昏暗的环境下像一团燃烧的火，赤裸的肉体交缠在一处，基里尔抓着詹姆斯的肩膀，气喘如牛，瞪着发红的蓝眼睛，全身泛起红晕，下身汁水四溢，新鲜的体位使结合摩擦的加剧，基里尔罕见地看起来有些难为情。

发现基里尔不老实地扭动，詹姆斯就放下他，抽出快要膨胀到爆炸的阴茎，将基里尔摆弄成右腿站着，左腿屈起跪在榻上，重新顶入火热的肉洞，继续抽送。

忽然一阵风从外面吹起帘子，将屋里的灯吹灭，詹姆斯下意识地向外看，好像有什么东西，在外面，他放下基里尔的身体，捡起袍子走过去。

“快来，你这家伙。”

基里尔的手指伸到下身，他没法插到詹姆斯干到的深度，就见他的情人，从外面回来。

“怎么了？”基里尔摇晃着走过去，几乎挂在詹姆斯的身上。

“你已经高潮了。”詹姆斯在他的下身抓了一把。

“不行！”基里尔准备咬他“我还没到，你还没满足我。”

詹姆斯重新把他压在身下，舔着情人脸上的泪水，边继续晃动边说“你的小马回来了。”

“真的？”基里尔的呻吟开始变调。

“准确地说是它弟弟，不知怎么，它从马厩跑出来，走到你的帐篷外面。”

基里尔抱着詹姆斯的头使劲亲吻“我一定对他好，一定对他好。”

詹姆斯笑着拉起他的双手，吻了又吻，慢慢压在头顶，强迫基里尔必须全神贯注地感受他的占有。

“我棒吗？”詹姆斯一下又一下准确地旋转戳动在敏感点。

基里尔仰着头，尖叫道“太棒了，你是最棒的。”

詹姆斯反复听了好几遍才满意地掐着他的腰进入最后的冲刺。

被射精的地方火辣辣的疼，基里尔在喜悦和难耐中得到他想要的，他继续抱着詹姆斯的脸亲昵地磨蹭“我现在感觉好多了。”

詹姆斯拍拍他颤抖的臀肉“我也有同感。”

“小马能跟我一起睡吗？”基里尔眨巴着眼睛，露出天真的目光。

詹姆斯叹气“暂时还不行，他还小，我是说，小到你还不能对他做什么。”

“多遗憾。”基里尔耸肩，翻身继续找酒。

“但我同意你跟他，只要他能不碍我的事。”詹姆斯小心翼翼地补充。

基里尔偏过头，刚才那点天真被狡黠替代“这是个好现象，你已经开始把他当竞争对手看了。”

詹姆斯愣了愣，使劲勾过男人的脖颈，他才不能这么轻易就被说服。


	16. Chapter 16

最近城里的气氛有些压抑，因为老可汗的情况愈发糟糕，想到他对自己的好，基里尔决定时刻都陪在他身边。

“我的小百灵，我对你好吗？”

某天，老可汗对给他喂水的基里尔说出这样一句话。

基里尔心里有鬼，跟老头在一起，也就是时刻身在权利中心，一旦有个风吹草动，即使要他按着老头的手写遗嘱，也不是干不出来。

“好的不能再好，我想，等你身体好了，我们能再生个孩子，最近我正在积极备孕。”

基里尔笑得灿烂，站在某个角度，这句话的后半段是真的，可目标不是老可汗，他真的想生自己跟詹姆斯的孩子了。

“我恐怕是不行了……”老可汗坐起来，用干树皮似的手抚摸基里尔的手“你愿意帮我祈福吗？”

基里尔脑中警铃大作，他之前就听科斯佳从其他人那得到的消息，萨满他们曾建议让自己给老可汗的身体祈福，目的是把他活埋或者活人火葬，感谢那几个傻瓜选了火葬，不然上天可没法把他从土里刨出来。

“我当然愿意，就是最近小阿史那的身体不太好，我在吃药，希望能让奶水再更多一点给他。”

说完他还有意无意地撩开胸口的布料，稍微扭动身体，于是老可汗上钩了。

基里尔心中叹气，低头看着老头趴在胸前，用力吮吸的样子，心想，晚上只能用别的弥补詹姆斯了，不过说到底是他们父子俩都一个样。

很快老可汗就睡着了，基里尔帮他盖好被子，手指在脖颈比划，试了试掐死对方的可能性，转念想到刚才胸部被用力吮吸，又觉得动起手来，自己不一定能干脆利索不留痕迹，于是作罢，没好气地坐在旁边吃点心。

很快科斯佳拉开帐篷帘，向里冲基里尔使眼神，他立刻站起来，轻手轻脚地向外走。

科斯佳乔装改扮，帮他从罗斯国取回一样东西，是基里尔准备送给詹姆斯的24岁生日礼物。

晚上基里尔早早地在桑拿房等着情人的到来，他们私通就像一个公开的秘密，所有人都知道，但没人觉得哪里不对劲，甚至詹姆斯觉得没必要偷偷摸摸，基里尔还要坚持低调，偷情的另一方只能理解为那是基里尔的恶趣味。

“抱歉，来晚了。”

詹姆斯带着寒意进来，看到基里尔正泡在浴缸里，一条小腿搭在外面，手里拿着刀。

“我可以吗？”詹姆斯问。

那双迷人的蓝眼睛给他一个眼神，詹姆斯连忙接到手里，给他刮腿毛。

“其实我喜欢你的毛，我是说所有地方。”詹姆斯利索地动作。

对詹姆斯的朴素的甜言蜜语，基里尔向来十分受用，故意动了动，让刀在腿上刮破了一道小口，然后就看到詹姆斯小心翼翼地低下头，用舌头给他舔伤口。

“希望不会留疤，我让人给你找点草药敷。”

“我想送你礼物，可你却弄伤我。”基里尔故意说。

“我的生日礼物？”詹姆斯受宠若惊，他以为最近基里尔的冷淡是对他没兴趣了。

基里尔指着柜子“你自己看。”

当詹姆斯拿出那件礼物，整个人有点懵。

基里尔裹着袍子从水里走出来，伸手从背后抱住他的腰“喜欢吗？”

“这……这……”詹姆斯哭笑不得“为什么要给我用？”

“你这个头脑简单的家伙，就说说最近我为什么在拼命吃药。”

“你不是说给我弟弟吃的吗？给他喂奶，增强身体。”

基里尔冲他的大腿内侧使劲掐了一把，让詹姆斯立刻就硬了。

“不对，我要生我们两个的崽，除非你说不想要。”

詹姆斯转过身，几乎把他抱起来，使劲亲了又亲“大神在上，我终于等来你这句话了。”

基里尔更用力的掐他的屁股，硬邦邦地没一点反应，就使劲拍了好几下“所以啊，谁知道你是不是除了我之外还有其他的情人。”

“怎么会，绝不可能，我把我所有的都给你了。”

基里尔很开心，但也有点不明白，给詹姆斯揉了几下，那地方就硬了，他们在铺着毯子的地上直接干了起来。

“可是为什么还没有动静？”基里尔卖力颠簸。

“可能因为你刚生了我弟弟不久？”

“已经快一年了，”基里尔皱眉，努力想要詹姆斯更深一些地使用他“所以一定是你的问题，我才要送你这个。”

詹姆斯看了一眼那个贞操套，觉得如果今晚做噩梦，那东西一定是来源，他掐了掐基里尔的胸，看着粉红色的乳头向外滴着白色的奶汁，心情大好，仰起上半身，边舔边咬。

“你轻一点，诶，别碰那边，那里没有了。”基里尔哼叫。

在听说是老可汗占了先机，不等詹姆斯说什么，基里尔问“你觉得他可能把我殉葬吗？”

詹姆斯听了两遍才明白什么意思，抱着基里尔的腰用力向上顶“不会的，我们没有那样的传统。”

“万一呢？如果你父亲听了什么话，执意要在临死之前先把我弄死呢？”

詹姆斯亲吻他的嘴唇“我会保护你。”

就在詹姆斯大吼着射进基里尔身体的时候，科斯佳惊慌失措地跑进来。

“不好了，可汗要让基里尔陪葬！”

屋里两个来不及穿衣服的人，同时用自己的语言骂了一句脏话。

很快可汗的贴身侍卫齐刷刷地堵在桑拿房的门口，詹姆斯穿好衣服，手里各持一把马刀，站在侍卫们对面，双方如对峙一般，各不相让。

基里尔在屋里转圈，忽然灵机一动，想起桑拿房在建设时留的那道小门，连忙让科斯佳和自己互换衣服，他对他的贴身奴隶说“你可能会代替我被他们弄死。”

“我的主人，你救了我，我的命就是你的。”

“好孩子，我不会让你或詹姆斯受伤，我现在就去找可汗。”

“可能你没法接近他！”

基里尔眨眼“看我见机行事”

詹姆斯在门口与那些人打了一阵，腿被踹了一脚，对方的人有被他砍死的，也有砍伤的，他觉得如果就这么死了，没准基里尔就能真的怀孕，带着他们的孩子，在余生中怀念他保护他的这个夜晚。

就在他越发感到马刀沉重的时候，远处传来嘈杂声，隐约听到说老可汗不在了之类的话，等一大群人赶到他们身边时，詹姆斯以为自己看错了，为首的是基里尔。

“你们快住手！刚才老可汗已经传位给我的孩子阿史那了！”

“这不可能！”

基里尔拿着可汗权利证明，一把刀举在手里“这就是证明！”

“所以你们乖乖放下武器，不然一律以谋反罪论处！”

詹姆斯将其中一个最顽固的家伙捅死，其他人见大势已去，只好放下武器。

“到底发生了什么？”

基里尔用沉重的语气说“刚才你父亲已经……”

“不会是你……”詹姆斯大惊失色。

他的脚被狠狠地踩。

“当然不是我！”

基里尔心里想，明明是我还没动手，他就主动自觉地让位了，所以这说明什么。

科斯佳从里面跑出来，一下子扑进基里尔的怀里，边哭边说“这是天意，天意。”

“对，天意。”詹姆斯仍然不敢相信般，喃喃重复道。


	17. Chapter 17

基里尔的儿子阿史那没在大位上待了半天，基里尔就替襁褓中的孩子做了决定，由詹姆斯继承可汗大位，也是在同一天，基里尔给詹姆斯戴上男用贞操套。

“为什么还要上锁？”詹姆斯看着他的小弟弟被锁得牢不可破。

基里尔收走唯一的钥匙，还拍了拍用铁特制的器具，满意地站起来，抱着詹姆斯的腰“为了能更好的生孩子。”

“有什么关系？你都锁上了，我还怎么射进去？”詹姆斯满头大汗，青筋迸现。

基里尔亲昵地搂着他“增加几率，还有让我放心，你不会偷吃。”

詹姆斯不爽“明明你偷吃的几率更大，这些天你都跟小马混在一起，什么时候给我生的马儿子我都不奇怪。”

基里尔笑得夸张，捏着詹姆斯的下巴左瞧右看“我的义子，收起你的嫉妒心，跟你说正经的，你什么时候结婚？”

“这是我能决定的吗？”詹姆斯怪叫“是你说现在不想跟我结婚，还给我戴这个！你到底怕什么！难道要让我剖出心脏给你看吗？”

“唉，我也不知道，詹敏，我没对谁这么上心过，你跟他们不一样，完全不一样，”基里尔用他这段时间留起的大胡子磨蹭男人的胸“让我心烦意乱，觉都睡不好，不知道该拿你怎么办。”

“所以我就只能戴着它等吗？不行，你也要戴，这样才公平。”詹姆斯嘟囔，吻着黄色的头发。

“别总想着这种事，你现在是可汗，有更重要的事要做！”基里尔推开他，打气似地拍着詹姆斯的肩膀“最近有不少小股强盗在骚扰边境，你都不放在心上吗？”

詹姆斯只好收起逗弄的心“我已经派人去摸情况了，抓了一个俘虏，很不幸，半路死掉了。”

基里尔满意地点头“就是这样，你刚登上大位，先不说给其他几个哥哥们点颜色看，就是在普通人眼里也要树立威信。”

“等等，你要去做什么？”詹姆斯抓着他的手不放。

基里尔眨眼“去看看那些捣乱的家伙是谁？”

“你要去当斥候？”詹姆斯不放心“即使你刚刚在射箭大会上成绩优异也不行？”

“为什么不行，”基里尔生气“你明明知道我最想干的事是上马砍敌人，我用刀用的很好。”

“因为我说不行，”詹姆斯固执起来，全然不顾基里尔面色阴沉“你就待在这儿，吃点心，跟小马玩，我刚弄来不少书，都是你要的。”

基里尔慢慢向后退，讥笑着扬起下巴“不，那是你想要的。”

詹姆斯看着基里尔走出去，有些后悔，他不是故意要那么说，而是最近确实不太平，除了基里尔知道的骚扰的事，还有他不清楚的，比如一个原本顺利收服的地方，在大位交接的时候，又借口造反，这些明面造反的还好说，多得是那些伺机蠢蠢欲动的，所以他不希望基里尔的安全受到威胁，别说离开领地，就是去打猎也不安全，可他搞砸了，起了反作用，他决定晚上给基里尔道歉。

但很快，他等来的是基里尔和他的小部队失踪的消息。

詹姆斯急得团团转，最后看到基里尔的人说，他们走得太深了，尤其在抓到一个“舌头”后，就该回来，但基里尔太兴奋了。

带着“舌头”回来的科斯佳这么回忆“他说‘让他看看我有多强’，我想主人指的是您。”

詹姆斯真想掐死他，他知道基里尔在跟自己赌气，尤其是对自己成为詹姆斯的合法伴侣不自信，这怨不得他，历来联姻都会找地位相当的，基里尔是罗斯国丢出不要的，没法带来丰厚的土地和财富，即使在他们的传统中，有继承父亲伴侣的习俗，通常都不会成为并肩的那类，詹姆斯顶着相当的压力，基里尔又何尝不是。

现在他失踪了，詹姆斯真想说，如果他有个三长两短，那些平时嚼舌头的老家伙们就等着给他陪葬吧，那些全是后话，他现在就想知道基里尔到底在哪儿，如果被反叛捉了倒好，无非是拿东西换，如果不幸发生什么，詹姆斯真不知道他能不能撑下去。

煎熬的痛苦随着时间让詹姆斯在麻木和暴躁中反复变化，如果可能他真想自己去找，但整天不是发生了这个，就是出现了那个，他还记得自己的责任，尤其是弟弟阿史那，基里尔错过他学会的第一句话，詹姆斯抱着阿史那，觉得那就是他跟基里尔的孩子，尤其在小家伙喊他“爸爸”的时候。

“你教的他吗？”詹姆斯问科斯佳。

科斯佳眼含热泪“这是主人希望的，他过去常常这么跟我说。”

詹姆斯抱着阿史那使劲亲，小家伙有一双蓝眼睛，让他不能不想到基里尔，那个失踪了大半年的人。

“石匠们开工了吗？”詹姆斯问。

科斯佳低头“不，还没有，缺少一场仪式，需要您来主持。”

詹姆斯点头“明天吧，明天是我跟基里尔相识的三周年纪念日。”

科斯佳鼓起勇气问“您觉得他还活着吗？”

詹姆斯沉重地说“我希望他活着，尤其有机会能让我找到他，事到如今我在想，只能是我没有尽全力去找的原因，我对他不好，总把他的安危放在后位，说前面有更多重要的事，更多的人等着我，就因为那些人愿意听从我的命令，是我的臣民，我对他们有责任，可我对基里尔也有责任，想到他在某个地方受苦，我就……”

詹姆斯捂住脸，压抑地尽量不哭出声，科斯佳跪爬几步，抱走阿史那，安慰道“我也相信主人还活着，尤其最近在他消失的方向，那里安稳很多，我想您该继续找人打探消息，总会有结果的。”

“谢谢你，等他回来了，我会告诉他，你在这段时间的付出。”

又半年过去时，惊喜从天而降，南方毗邻的某个部族，率领全族人表示要臣服在詹姆斯脚下，让詹姆斯一众上下感到不解，他们为防止诈降，在受降仪式那天，派了很多士兵埋伏在周围，一旦有危险就将他们拿下。

当詹姆斯看到被簇拥着的几名重要人物里有基里尔时，使劲揉了揉眼睛，年轻的科斯佳站在马边几乎叫出了声。

“天神在上……”詹姆斯完全不敢相信，但基里尔确实越来越清晰地出现在面前“科斯佳，你猜我看到了谁？”

“是我的主人！天啊！”

基里尔的头发更长了，没留胡子，穿着异族人的衣服，面色红润，线条柔和，比一年前消失时的样子更加光彩照人，显然詹姆斯这边有不少人认出了他，全都难以置信，甚至有的干脆跪了下来。

詹姆斯不能相信事到如今还有什么陷阱，基里尔不会害他，这群人是带着地盘和财产来的，他没法克制激动的心情，一下子就抱住刚刚下马的基里尔。

“你还活着！”詹姆斯嘴唇颤抖。

基里尔也毫无顾忌地使劲亲他的脸“是的，我还活着！先告诉我，你结婚了吗？”

科斯佳挤过来，抢先说“没有！我是证明，可汗这一年过着清心寡欲的生活！”

“那个，基里尔，我的甜心，”一个矮胖子试图跟他讲话“为什么不先介绍我，我是你的丈夫！”

基里尔笑而不语，满意地看到詹姆斯不敢相信的脸，尤其满意他的义子什么都没做，继续先前商定好的仪式走完了全程，直到夜晚来临，他坐在自己的帐篷里，等着一个人。

在看到詹姆斯抱着一个什么东西进来时，基里尔毫不意外，他梳理着头发，漫不经心地说“结束了？”

詹姆斯将那东西扔到地上，是一颗人头，也就是白天宣称是基里尔丈夫的那个矮胖子的人头。

“如你所愿……”詹姆斯向前走了几步，一把将基里尔拽进怀来，更紧地拥抱，忽然他觉得有什么地方不对劲“有什么硌了我？”

基里尔含着笑意“是我的肚子。”

“我喜欢你胖一点，”詹姆斯的手不老实地在他身上摸来摸去，从头到脖颈，最后落在臀部，拍了又拍，他已经忍不住了“现在多好。”

“我恐怕，不光是胖的问题……”基里尔推开他，敞开袍子，露出光裸的身体。

詹姆斯感到炫目，视线从上向下移动，然后就看到了一个熟悉的、滚圆的肚子，他指着那里问“这是什么？”

“我的肚子。”基里尔还晃了晃，最近他在学习肚皮舞。

詹姆斯呼吸急促，手指颤抖着想摸又不敢摸“谁的？”

“你可以当是你的，当时我那么想要跟你生孩子。”基里尔鼓励他。

“不，等等……我不是傻瓜，即使你是能生孩子的男人，怀孕周期也需要10个月，”詹姆斯跪在地上，看着那个十分具有存在感的肚子“而你已经消失了一年！”

“就当我这次需要的时间比较长？”基里尔开解道。

然后詹姆斯哭了，跪在地上，捂着脸，断断续续地控诉“你对我太狠心了，说好的我们的孩子，你还把钥匙带走了，我不得不抢好几个铁匠才能打开，现在你又怀孕了……”

基里尔像哄孩子般，抱着他靠近自己“下次一定，我保证！下一个肯定是你的。”

“我不相信！你这个罗斯国的小骗子！”詹姆斯嘟囔着撒娇。

“喂，看你像什么样子！难道你希望我在一年前就死掉吗？就当这是成为一个可汗的必经之路！”基里尔生气地掐他。

詹姆斯发泄了一通，不好意思地站起来，抬起基里尔的下巴索吻，他们吻得难解难分，像要把分别一年的份都用光，基里尔把詹姆斯推倒在铺着兽皮的地上，给他口交，詹姆斯爽得大叫，基里尔那些长发扫在他的肚子上，让他觉得像在天堂，他不得不拽着头发，要求基里尔再做得更多。

看着对方要采用骑乘位，詹姆斯吻他的蓝眼睛“别这样，再等等，等你生产之后。”

基里尔用那种“你在看不起我”的目光盯着詹姆斯，执着地要将那根肉棒塞进身体里，结合之后，詹姆斯才发现基里尔也忍耐地辛苦，他就像很久没做过似的，掐着詹姆斯阴茎的根部，要求他努力撑到基里尔爽了之后再软。

最后因为詹姆斯没做到而让基里尔生气，好在詹姆斯用又一次几乎没怎么停顿的勃起满足了他的罗斯人，他们整个晚上都在地上翻腾、呻吟、大喊大叫，科斯佳是唯一那个敢在天亮之后跑进来打扰他们的人。

“去给我拿点酒。”基里尔餍足地砸吧着嘴“庆祝我的大难不死。”

詹姆斯搂着他笑个不停，连那圆滚滚的肚子都看起来十分迷人，他已经接受那里面的小生命，反正只要是基里尔生的，他都当成是自己的，因为刚才基里尔答应他的正式求婚了。

“石人落成了！”科斯佳兴奋地说。

了解到这是詹姆斯以自己为原型雕刻的石人，基里尔大受感动，挣扎着要去看，但在看见石人的第一眼，基里尔就生气了。

“我要悔婚！这个丑八怪哪里和我长得像！”基里尔愤怒。

“好像确实有点不太像……”詹姆斯想，过去他是怎么觉得石人和基里尔一模一样的呢“别生气，如果你不喜欢这个，我们再想别的办法。”

基里尔使劲咬他的胳膊，在经历了被俘，假意逢迎，蛊惑投降等等一系列的事情后，尤其詹姆斯对他那么忠心不渝，他想这次他真的要结婚了。


	18. Chapter 18

受邀参加婚礼的易卜拉欣是南方老苏丹最中意的儿子，原本这种事不必他来做，但他的一个最爱的妻子自从去年病死之后，整个人就很颓废，老苏丹不能眼睁睁地看着未来的继承人变成这样，就想尽办法让他打起精神，听说罗斯女人肤白貌美，老苏丹就希望借此机会给易卜拉欣找一位心仪的妻子。

“父亲！我找到了那个他！”

老苏丹看着一路风尘仆仆回来的儿子忽然容光焕发、神采奕奕自然很高兴，但他注意到一个别扭的地方。

“他？”

易卜拉欣点头“如您所愿，是个罗斯男人。”

老苏丹以为自己幻听，唤儿子前来说清楚“男人？有大胡子的那种？”

易卜拉欣在腹部比划“还能生孩子！您瞧，这是他的画像！”

他从衣服里掏出一个挂坠，打开，摆在老苏丹面前。

“你……你要跟他结婚？”

易卜拉欣叹气，低下头“我恐怕暂时不行，他正与别人处于婚姻中。”

老苏丹愈发糊涂，拉住儿子的手“我的孩子，从头讲起，让我来分担你的忧愁，即使派人去把他抢来！”

“请别那么做……”易卜拉欣露出怀念的神情“那天我的马在河边喝水……”

婚礼筹备是件很麻烦的事，跟基里尔原先想的不一样，他不想那么铺张浪费，但詹姆斯说在他消失的这段期间，域内管辖面积翻倍，既然这是新王的大婚，当然不能一周就结束。

“让我算算，到时候你就生了，正好赶上婚礼大典，哦，彩排就不用了，我一个人能完成。”詹姆斯吻他的肚子，刚才小家伙在里面踹了一脚，他是见证人。

“把罗斯公国的人也算上。”基里尔漫不经心地吃葡萄“让他们看看我现在，哈，哼哼。”

詹姆斯用手指点他的额头“我的百灵，你还在生他们的气。”

基里尔瞪他“你倒是不生气，为什么杀了我的第一个孩子的父亲？”

“这怎么能一样……”詹姆斯觉得歇够了，重新躺在下面，边套弄着欲望边揉捏基里尔的臀部“再来一次，唉，我一刻都离不开你。”

基里尔费劲地跪趴在他身上，中间的肚子越发碍事了，所以他只能使用骑乘一种姿势，这让基里尔很累，于是他爆发了。

“你别想再指使人！”基里尔站起来，挺着肚子，扶着腰“科斯佳，快进来，给我穿衣服！”

科斯佳跑进来，毕恭毕敬地给他披上袍子，最近基里尔很喜欢这件，好像是参加婚礼仪式的南方苏丹王的使者送来的。

“可我们才做了一次？而且我都没有射进去。”詹姆斯躺在毛皮里诧异。

“我要出去走走，让你冷静一下，想想要不要请罗斯公国的人，是啊，我就是这么低俗的人，要让他们看看我飞黄腾达的样子，还不止这样呢，我想好婚礼后带你回去，让全城的人都见识到我才不是当年那个被丢出去的可怜人。”

“我的主人，我想可汗不是那个意思……”

基里尔推开他，冷笑“是哦，你们倒睡在一起了，所以就向着他说话。”

科斯佳立刻噤声，詹姆斯连忙站起来抱着他“别这样伤害两个爱你的人，你明明知道他喜欢的不是我。”

“是啊，你们都爱我，好了，这里的爱意过浓，我更要出去透透气，谁都别跟来。”

基里尔清楚他在发脾气，可事到如今婚礼、生孩子、再在差不多的时候给詹姆斯生孩子都让他很烦，尤其詹姆斯轻易就认下这个孩子，更让他不爽，他想看对方发脾气，义正言辞地表示拒绝他成为结婚对象，这样他就会有了精神跟对方周旋，最后达成目的，就像过去一年里他做的那样。

“真没意思……”基里尔慢慢向河边走。

一匹马正在河边饮水，马身两侧的装饰引起基里尔的注意力，感觉和他身上的有点像，但工艺绝对更精良，基里尔摘下那块布料在身上比了比，爱不释手地放下又拿起，这时他也注意到那是一匹金色的马，月亮出来，照在它身上，让基里尔想起那匹不幸早夭的小马。

于是他开始围着马转来转去，可基里尔没在马的两腿之间发现巨大的器官，颇遗憾地拍拍马屁股“真可怜，你的身材明明那么好。”

“喂，你要对我的马做什么？”易卜拉欣从山丘后面转过来。

他想抓起马鞭抽打那个对他的坐骑不敬的人，忽然就愣住了，惊讶于世界上有这么美的人。

光是他的这个反应就让基里尔得意地笑，他太熟悉这种表情了，在詹姆斯、老可汗以及正站在他面前的人脸上全都见过，这下他觉得不无聊了。

“怎么？我想看看她，多美的马。”

易卜拉欣想说你才是最美的，又觉得显得过于轻浮，就垂下头小声说“你喜欢的话，我送给你。”

基里尔挑眉“我没法用，因为我正……”

他侧过身故意给对方看身体的轮廓，还试着晃动两下“所以你的好意我心领了。”

“你是男人？不对……”易卜拉欣向前走了两步。

基里尔的玩心大起，话也不说，拉着对方的手往自己的帐篷里走。

“我喜欢你的胡子，也知道你是南方来的，”基里尔解开袍子“我是即将要与可汗结婚的人，我不是女人，是男人，一个能生孩子的男人。”

易卜拉欣坐不住了，如果被人发现他半夜出入未来可墩的寝帐没准双方要兵戎相见。

“这么快就要走？”基里尔当着他的面换了一套衣服“你是南方人，帮我看看，我的舞蹈学的怎么样？”

“我的真主……”易卜拉欣口干舌燥，他的注意力不在那入门级别的舞步，而是被面前的怪异男人吸引，他原先对詹姆斯跟男人举行婚礼颇嗤之以鼻，认为那些北方的蛮子就是没见过世面，他和他的兄弟们，包括苏丹王在内，豢养了很多大胡子的漂亮男人，但今天易卜拉欣相信是自己孤陋寡闻了。

基里尔离他越来越近，那种看得见吃不着的感觉让易卜拉欣产生久违的冲动，他忘记刚才的矜持，抓住基里尔的手亲吻起来。

“看来我学的不错？”基里尔笑得夸张。

“简直太好了……”易卜拉欣站起来，两只手从基里尔的肩膀一路向下摸到他的腰，以及肚子。

“现在你可以走了。”基里尔转身灵巧地闪过对方即将展开的拥抱。

“什么？”易卜拉欣面红耳赤。

基里尔装作苦恼“不然能怎么办，我们遇见的太晚了。”

“还有转圜的可能性吗？”易卜拉欣觉得生活的颜色又消失了。

基里尔的头脑中闪过就这么跟着对方走，到南方去，去见识蓝色的海和炙热的阳光，可想到那时候詹姆斯该怎么办，他就收起了玩弄对方的心，变得严肃起来。

“不，我爱他，”基里尔这句话是真的，不过下面那句就很假了“下辈子，也许我们……”

易卜拉欣失魂落魄地离开基里尔，回到他自己的帐篷，愣了好久，忽然对他的侍从说“给我找一头羊！”

詹姆斯见基里尔回来了，抱着他使劲亲了好几下“我答应你！邀请罗斯公国的人。”

基里尔漫不经心地推开他，躺在还带着体温的毛皮里“忘了那个吧，我想真的邀请他们，只会让我的好心情打折。”

詹姆斯匍匐在他身边，摸着圆滚滚肚子上的肚脐“再做一次？这次我在上面。”

基里尔趴伏着，脱下所有的衣服，晃了晃腰臀“这还差不多。”


End file.
